Dukeladdin
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Duke is a street rat and a jewel theif, but when he finds a magic chocolate diamond bottle, he plans to win Princess Kagami's heart with the help of a genie, Erin. But what happens if Dragaunus makes his move.
1. Chapter 1

**Dukeladdin**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Duke is a street rat and a jewel theif, but when he finds a magic chocolate diamond bottle, he plans to win Princess Kagami's heart with the help of a genie, Erin. But what happens if Dragaunus makes his move.

The screen then turned to flames as a purple smoke slithered up, the smoke blew into the title, _Dukeladdin_. The title faded with the screen into a desert. We now see the members of G4 walking across the hot desert. The girls are Tsugiko Zenigata, Hirano Hasegawa, and Saku Tooyama, who had traveled all the way to someplace.

Tsugiko: _**Oh, I come from a land**_

_**From a faraway place**_

Hirano: _**Where the caravan camels roam **_

_**Where it's flat and immense**_

Saku: _**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey…it's home**_

Before they continued, the scene stopped automaticlly making Erin confused off-screen.

"Hey was is this, one of Dragaunus's tricks? I'm in the wrong movie." Erin asked.

"Why not try it a new twist?" Duke's voice asked off-screen.

"Hmm..." Erin said.

"Just make it like the story with a few changes." Kagami said off-screen.

"I know like a twist." Erin repeated

Then off-screen, there was fixing machine noises, drill noises, paper cutting, and then balloon squeaking.

"There, now let's try this again." Erin said.

Erin turns on the movie which rewinds back to a black scene. Soon a sword slices letters saying _Dukeladdin_. The scene fades into Anaheim, California where we see G4 members: Tsugiko Zenigata, Hirano Hasegawa, and Saku Tooyama.

"Why are we in Anaheim?" Tsugiko asked.

"We're being representives for both Kokoro and Rei Kamitsu-senpai." Saku explained.

"Remember, Kokoro is a bit "tied up"." Hirano said.

Tsugiko smiles and a dream cloud appeared to show Kokoro locked in a bedroom as she bangs on the door. Outside, Erin and SG are smirking as Erin held the key until she swollows it. The daydream ends with Tsugiko laughing.

"Oh well." Saku said, shrugging.

When they arrived at a police station and before they open the door, Captain Klegghorn came out holding a badge.

"I've been waiting for you girls!" Captain Klegghorn said, sternly.

The girls except Saku gulped.

In a office, the girls were sitting while Saku was on her laptop.

"Look, about Kokoro our leader. The reason she is not here is because..." Tsugiko tried to explained.

"I'm not here to listen about you three, I wanna hear about this girl!" Klegghorn held a picture of Erin looking cute.

"Erin-san!" Hirano and Tsugiko smiled.

"Erin-san..." Saku simply just said.

"You three know her!" Klegghorn yelled.

"We meet her when she had a mission to find her 12 friends. She's cool." Tsugiko explained.

"Well, I wanna know what's been up to right now. For some reason none of the ducks or anyone is here right now!" Klegghorn yelled.

"Well, we heard last week Erin went to this Agaraba. City of mystery AND enchantment and greatest market place!" Hirano cheered. "Pardon me."

"No, I wanna know why everything is like a story she's writing." Klegghorn said.

"Oh, I knew you were gonna say that." Tsugiko giggled. "I can see that you're only interest exceptionally rare. I think that you'll be most rewarded to consider this," Tsugiko took something out of her jacket. It looks like a glass chocolate milk bottle only it has a chocolate diamond tiped lid and middle part of the bottle which is attached to a pink ribbon.

"A chocolate milk glass bottle?" Klegghorn asked.

"Do not be fooled by its appearance. Like so many things it is not from the outside, but what its inside that counts." Hirano explained.

"Get out!" Klegghorn yelled, but Hirano stopped him, "This is no ordinary chocolate milk bottle! It once changed the course of a young duck's life. A young duck, who liked this bottle, was more than what he seemed."

"A Kryptonite the rough." All the girls said in deep voices.

Klegghorn was a bit interest but a bit stern.

"Would like you to hear the tale?" Saku asked.

"Why not? It'll take all night." Klegghorn sighed getting out doughnuts and coffee.

Hirano open the lid and poured the bottle on her hand, revealing sparkling stars, "It begins on a dark night," she threw the stars everywhere making Klegghorn jumped until everything is a sky with the stars fly up into the sky, "Where a dark alien waits with a dark purpose."

During the night at the desert, an alien waited on his horse. The alien was a red dinosaur like creature with purple robes, yellow eyes, and long claws; he's Lord Dragaunus.

With him is blonde-brown German shepherd/collie mix-breed dog; he's Charlie B. Barkin.

Another person, who walked, is a unicorn pony. She was blue with whitish blue hair and wore a magician hat and cape; she's Trixie.

"You are late," said Dragaunus.

"A thousand apologies, my lord," said Trixie.

"So, you have it then?" Dragaunus asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie had to get it out of a dragon's cave without being caught, but she got it," Trixie smirked as she got out the half of the golden star. Dragaunus reached out his hand for it, but Trixie snatched it away, "Ah, ah, ah, Trixie's treasure."

Trixie's shoulder was tapped making her turn around as a paw grabbed the star. She turned around and gasped to see Charlie smirking as he gave the star to Dragaunus.

"Trust me, my unicorn friend," said Dragaunus as he got out the other part, "You'll get what's coming to." Trixie watched Dragaunus as he put the halves together. Suddenly, the star glowed and flew out of his hands and off to the desert.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Dragaunus yelled. He rode his horse while Charlie and Trixie ran and followed the star.

"Faster!" Dragaunus yelled, still chasing the star. Suddenly, it split apart and went to the sandy hill. Due to that, everything began to shake, forming a giant dragon head with the glowing points as his eyes. The horse got so scared, it knocked Dragaunus off while Trixie and Charlie got blown and they landed on the sand, still watching the head, opening his mouth.

"At last, after all my years of searching; the Cave of Wonders," Dragaunus grinned.

"Whoa, it's a beauty," Charlie saw in amaze.

"Oh my...," Trixie said until Dragaunus grabbed her by the collar, "Now remember, bring me the bottle! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the bottle is mine," he lets go of Trixie. Trixie chuckled evilly as she walked towards the cave.

"Jeez, where did you get this unicorn from?" Charlie asked, as Dragaunus shushed him and watched Trixie going towards the cave. Trixie looked down, seeing the sand forming the stairs. She was about to go inside to do her job, until the wind blew her away and back on the sand.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?"** the dragon head demanded.

Trixie was scared but spoked, "It is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie,"

"**Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within; the Kryptonite in the rough!"** The dragon explained. Trixie turned towards Dragaunus, asking him what she's going to do next.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," Dragaunus ordered.

Trixie walked slowly towards the cave slowly. She moved on hoof inside the cave and closed her eyes, scared. She opened one eye seeing that nothing happened. Trixie sighed in relief that she'll be okay. Suddenly, the dragon roared as Trixie screamed in panic; she was about to get out, but dragon slammed his mouth and went back into the sand, with the hill back to normal.

"_**NO!"**_ Dragaunus screamed.

"**Seek thee out, the Kryptonite in the rough!"** The dragon said as the halves rolled on the ground.

Charlie broke out of the sand, coughing, shaking his fur off, and ticked off, "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We'll never get a hold of that stupid bottle!" Charlie picked up the parts, "Just forget it!" Charlie pulled off his fur, "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off I'm shedding!"

"Patience Charlie, patience," Dragaunus said as Charlie handed him the parts, "Trixie was oblivious less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" said Charlie, "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die of not surprise. What are we gonna do? We've got a big problem here, a big…"

Dragaunus shushed him by putting his hand on his snout, "Yes, only one may enter here. We must find this one. This Kryptonite in the rough." What Dragaunus must do is to find somebody else in order to get the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

During the day at the city, a male duck was running from the guards. The duck male has grey feathers and hair which has a light grey streak, an eyepatch on his left eye, and a purple suit; he's Duke L'Orange who is also a street rat and a jewel theif. Duke stopped in front of the roof, holding two-loaf bread.

"Stop thief!" someone snapped as Duke turned around, knowing that he's trapped. Walking towards him are the four group of men. The first was Captian Klegghorn.

On the left is a boy with a green jacket over his clothes; he is Ed.

On the right another boy with three hair and a yellow shirt and light jean; he's Eddy.

The fourth boy has a ski hat, red shirt, purple pants, red socks, and light blue shoes; he's Double D.

"I'll have you hands for a trophy, street rat!" Klegghorn snapped.

Duke looked down, "All this for two loaves of bread?" Duke jumped down and landed on the rope with clothes and carpets; he fell and slid by holding the cloth. He kept slid and saw Baarbara. Baarbara saw Duke sliding towards her and screamed and closed the doors. Duke crashed against the window and fell on the ground with a pile of clothes; he then caught the bread as he got out the pile.

"There he is!" Ed yelled as Duke looked up and saw the boys. "Hiya Duke."

"You won't get away so easy!" Klegghorn yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Duke asked as he saw Candace, Minty, and Vanessa giggling.

"You two, over that way!" Klegghorn ordered Ed and Eddy, "And you, follow me! We'll find him," he ordered Double D. Duke used the cloth as a disguise and walked towards the girls.

"Morning ladies," Duke greeted.

"Getting you into trouble a little early today, aren't we Duke?" Vanessa asked. "Just like what happen to my dad."

"Trouble? Now way," said Duke, "You're only in trouble if you get caught," suddenly, Klegghorn grabbed him by the collar.

"Gotcha!" Klegghorn growled.

"I'm in trouble," said Duke.

"And this time!" said Klegghorn, suddenly, his trench coat was over her head and he began to struggle to get off. The one that caused it was another duck with blonde hair, a brown patch on his nose, and wore an armor over a green suit; he's Nosedive Flashblade. On his head was a yellow duck with a lock, blue eyes, an orange beak, and striped feet; she's Ahiru or Duck as her friends call her.

The other that's laughing is a another duck, who is Nosedive's older brother, has a golden mask and more armor then Nosedive; he's Wildwing Flashblade. Next to him are two duck girls and a big, strong duck. The first girl duck who has shoulder length red hair and different shade of purple suit with armor parts; she's Mallory McMallard. The second duck girl has blonde hair spiked up by a purple headband, glasses, and light purple suit; she's Tanya Vanderflock. The big, strong duck has googles on his head over his small black ponytail, a white shirt with armor and green pants; he's Check Hardwing or Grin as his friends call him.

"Perfect timing guys, as usual," Duke smiled.

"Quack, Quack!" Duck smiled. _"No problem Duke."_

"It was nothing, pal," said Nosedive.

"Thanks," Wildwing, Grin, and Tanya said.

"Whatever." Mallory sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Duke exclaimed as the others followed as he bumped against Crabb; he began to swing his sword but they dodged it.

Duke: **Gotta keep**

**One jump ahead of the bread line**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

Duck lower her eye lid and blew raspberries, "Bleh!" at Crabb as Duke pulled the guard's pants down. Crabb yelped and glared at them as Nosedive laughed.

**I steal only what I can afford **

"And that's everything," said Mallory as she and the others ran off. Crabb chased them, but not before he pulled his fish over his lower body using it as his pants.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen **

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! **

They ran on top of the barrels and Grin pushed one of them. The barrel fell on top of Sheiff of Notingham, sending him flying down on the guards.

Guards: **Riffraff! **

**Street rat! **

**Scoundrel!**

**Take that!**

They threw a few fruits and swords at them, but missed.

Duke: _**Just a little snack, guys**_

The guards began to shake the platform down, trying to knock off Duke and the others.

Guards: **Rip him open, take him down, guys!**

Duke: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Duke jumped off of the platform to his death, but he grabbed Nosedive's hands like an acrobat as Wildwing, Grin, Tanya, Duck, and Mallory watched.

**You're my only friends, Duck and guys**

The swung inside the house as the girls, Anne Maria, Dakota, and Heather rolled their eyes.

Anne Maria, Dakota, and Heather: **Who?**

**Oh, it's sad, Duke has hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Without being caught, Nosedive stuffed a plate full of fruit in his mouth like a chipmunk. Duke then bumped into Jo as she glared at him.

Jo: **I blame parents, except he hasn't got them!**

Duke: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got time**

Dakota smirked and pushed Duke and Nosedive off as Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and Duck jumped off. They landed on the cloth and bounced off and land on the ground.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes **

**One skip ahead to my doom**

Back outside, Pete is flexing his muscles in front of the crowd. The guards ran passed the crowd while Duke and the others hid behind Pete, matching his moves, but they made a mistake and ran off as Klegghorn saw them.

**Next time, gonna use a nom de plume **

"There they are!" Klegghorn shouted and chased after them. Duke and the others ran on top of the herd of Mareep. The guards threw the Mareep out of the way, still chasing them.

**One jump ahead of the hitman **

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block **

The chase continues jumped over Dr. Whooves, who is sleeping on the bed of nails until Sheiff of Notingham landed on him by accident. Later, Nosedive is disguised himself with jewels until Mr. Breezy spotted him.

Mr. Breezy: **Stop thief!**

**Vandal!**

"Nosedive!" Mallory glared and grabbed Nosedive.

Bon Bon: **Scandal!**

The guards surround Duke and the others by the front door.

Duke: **Let's not be too hasty**

Catzi opened the door and held Duke, smiling as Wildwing, Grin, Mallory, Tanya, Nosedive, and Duck dashed off.

Catzi: **Still I think he's RATHER tasty**

Duke felt like he's about to puke; he trembled away and put his are around Crabb.

Duke: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we get along**

"Okay." Ed smiled.

"WRONG!" The guards jumped up, piling and fighting, but they noticed that Duke and the others weren't here. Klegghorn saw them, sneaking in their vases.

"Get them!" Klegghorn ordered. Duke and the group ran towards the flaming pit and they jumped on Jack that was performing. The guards chased them as they ran across the pit, hopping and screaming in pain, then they ran back to normal. Later, Johnny is performing by gently shoving the sword in his mouth. Without warning, Nosedive took the sword out of the man.

"Hey, that's mine!" Johnny gagged. Nosedive jumped in front of the guards holding a sword.

"He's got a sword!" Eddy yelled in fear as the other guards shake in fear.

"You got that right!" Nosedive said, swinging her sword.

"You idiots! We've ALL got swords!" Klegghorn snapped getting his sword out as the other guards got out their swords. Nosedive smiled nervously as he placed the sword down and ran off with his frineds. Duke and the others ran until they're surrounded again. So, they jumped and climbed the rope as the guards crashed each other.

Duke: **One jump ahead of the Hoof beats**

Guards: **Vandal!**

Duke: **One hop ahead of the hump**

Guards: **Street rat!**

Duke: **One trick ahead of the disaster**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Duke: **they're quick, but I'm much faster**

Guards: **Take that!**

They chased Duke, Nosedive, Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and Duck up the stairs and into the roof; Duke grabbed the carpet.

Duke: **Here goes, better throw my head in**

**Wish me happy landing**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

They jumped out the window as they sat on the carpet. The guards screamed as they fall down out of the window. Suddenly, they landed a few barrels full of muniuer that Buster owned.

Back at the group, they landed softly when they used the carpet as a parachute. They high-five each other and they sat down on the ground.

"And now, my friends, we feast," said Duke as he broke two breads in half and gave the half to Nosedive and Duck as he and the others have the other.

"I'm ony eating it because I'm hungrey not for the steal!" Mallory told Duke sternly.

As Duke is about to eat, he saw Tzeitel, Hodel, Chava, Shprintze, and Bielke, searching for food, starving. The girls saw Duke, afraid. Duke, Wildwing, Tanya, Mallory, and Grin felt bad that they have nothing to eat. Duke looked at Duck and Nosedive, which looked at him.

"There's no way I'm giving our bread!" Nosedive took a bite on the bread. Duck quacked sadly feeling sorry as well. Duke looked at the others, who smiled and nodded. Duke smiled and he and the group walked towards the girls and handed them the bread.

"Here, go on and take it," said Duke. Tzeitel took the bread from Duke and his friends. Duck rolled hers to Shprintze and Bielke who took it. The girls giggled, very happy that they got food. Nosedive watched his friends and brother, walking, but he got sad that he felt bad. While the girls ate the bread, Nosedive gave the other half of the bread to them. Hodel giggled as she kissed him on the cheeck.

"I know, your welcome babes," said Nosedive as he laughed when Hodel tickled him, but it didn't last when he got the attention when they saw Duke, Wildwing, Grin, Mallory, Tanya, and Duck walking towards the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on," said Nosedive as she picks up Duck from the ground and joined with his friends. They saw Prince Diamond, riding on black horse, towards the palace.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," said Kronk.

"Another suitor for the princess," Danny agreed. Duke watched with amusement, but he saw Shprintze, and Bielke running towards horse as Tzeitel, Hodel, and Chava tried to stop them. The crowd watched in panic that the horse is going to hurt them. The horse stopped as Diamond glared at them

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Diamond snapped, as he is about to use the whip. Duke came in front in time and grabbed the whip.

"Hey! If I was rich as you, I would can afford some manners!" he threw the whip at Diamond.

Diamond was an outrage," Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" the prince kicked him and Duke landed on the puddle. The crowd laughed as Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, Tanya, and Duck glared at Diamond.

"Hey dirt weed come back here!" Nosedive yelled.

"You should be ashamed! It's not right to kick people!" Mallory called.

"Duke, are you all right?" Wildwing asked, helping his friend.

"I'm fine," Duke replied, "Look at that, guys, it's not everyday you see a horse with TWO rear ends!" The horse stopped and glared at him.

Diamond looked at him, one last time, "Hmph! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will morn you!" Duke got so ticked, he ran after Diamond, but the gates closed, stopping him.

"I'm not worthless and ducks don't have fleas!" Duke said as he sighed.

"Let it go Duke." Wildwing told him. "Come on guys."

The group left but Duke sighed as Duck came to him. She tugged on his pants making him look down and smiled. He picked her up and said, "Come on Ahiru, let's go home."

It was nearly nighttime as the group walked back home.

Duke: _**Riffraff, street rat**_

_**I don't by that**_

_**If only if they'd look closer**_

_**Would they see a poor boy? No sir**_

Nosedive jumped on his bed while the others just got into theirs. Duck climbed into her bed as Duke covered her up.

_**They find out, there's so much more to me**_

Duke opened the curtains, looking at the wonderful view of the palace. Duke sighed as his friends are asleep, "Someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all."


	3. Chapter 3

During the day at the palace, Diamond opened the doors with an angry look on his face. He stomped pass two collage girls. The first oldest has short dark-purple hair, dark violet eyes, and wears a purple shirt with a tied on top, a blue skirt, a light green jacket, and dress shoes; she's Inori Hiiragi The other has short light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a yellow-orange square shirt, greenish shorts, white socks, and tennis shoes; she is Matsuri Hiiragi. They are the queens of the palace. Diamond kept stomping his way out to the front door.

"I've never been so insulted!" Diamond snapped, walking away.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Inori asked.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Diamond yelled. Matsuri saw that his pants were torn showing his underwear and he knew who did this, "Kagami."

Outside at the courtyard, the girls spotted their sister, sitting on the edge of the huge fountain. She's a girl with long purple hair tied into pigtails by brown ribbons, sharp indigo eyes, and right now wears a white shirt orange rims on her collar, sleeves, and bottom shirt and an orange strap with a bow tied across her chest, a brown skirt, white socks, and black slippers; she's Kagami Hiiragi, Inori and Matsuri's younger sister and the princess of the palace.

Sitting next to her is her faternal twin sister who has short purple hair with a yellow ribbon, droopy light violet eyes, and right now wears white long sleeve shirt under blue overalls and shoes; she's Tsukasa Hiiragi who is also a princess too.

Next to Tsukasa are two girls. The first girl is a short girl who has long blue hair that reaches her calves with a lock, sleepy-looking green eyes, tan skin, a mole on her cheeck, cat-like smile, and right now wears a long sleeve grey shirt with a panda bear and the word "panda", yellow short, and long black socks with grey slippers; she's Konata Izumi. The second girl has long wavy pink hair, purple eyes, fair skin, and wears round glasses, a white hat with a brown rim, a brown top with a pink ribbon over long sleeve white shirt, a yellow skirt, white socks, and slippers; she is Miyuki Takara.

Next to Kagami are two more girls. The third girl has short spikey brown hair, slightly slanted eyes, tanned skin, a small fang on the side of her mouth, and right now wears a white shirt, a red jacket, blue pants that roll up, and tennis shoes; she's Misao Kusakabe. The fourth and last girl has long orange hair which is held back by a white headband, blue eyes, and right now wears a light green shirt with white rim sleeves, a pink skirt, white socks, and slippers; she's Ayano Minegishi

"Kagami! Kagami!" Matsuri called, "Kagami!" as Matsuri walked towards her sister, a female dark bluish-green ghost-like pokemon that has red "necklace", large yellow eyes with red irises, and lilac-tipped "hair", snarled at her; she's Misdreavus. And Misdreavus held a piece of the underwear in her mouth.

"Ah! Confound it, Misdreavus!" Matsuri grabbed the underwear and pulled it out of her mouth, but Misdreavus refused to let go. She fell on the ground, holding only half of the clothing as Misdreavus walked away. Matsuri now realized that the underwear belongs to Diamond, "So, this is why Prince Diamond stormed out!"

"Oh Matsuri, Misdreavus was just playing with him," said Kagami smiled.

"Yep, but it was all my idea." Konata chuckled.

"Shut up," Kagami snarled but began to talk you Misdreavus in a cute voice, "Weren't you Misdreavus, you were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Diamond, weren't you?" She, her sister, her friends, and Misdreavus laughed. She saw her sisters staring at them, sternly. Kagami cleared her throat as she got up.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor I called," said Inori while she followed Kagami to the birdcage, "The law said…"

"…you must be married to a prince," Kagami, Konata, Misao, and Inori said together.

"…by your next birthday," Matsuri finished.

Kagami sighed, "The law is wrong."

"You've only got three more days!" said Matsuri.

Kagami opened the cage doors and got the bird out, "Inori, Matsuri, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I wanted it to be for love."

"Kagami, it's not only this law," Inori sighed, "Matsuri and I are not going to be around forever and…well I…" she took the bird out of Kagami's hands and Zoey walked away, "I just wanted to make sure you to be taken care of," she placed the bird back to the cage, "Provided for."

Kagami sat at the edge of the fountain, "Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own, I've never have any real friends,"

"Hey!" Misao and Konata snapped.

"But what about us?" Miyuki and Ayano asked.

_"Mis!" _Misdreavus snapped.

"Excpet you, Misdreavus and you guys," said Kagami as Misdreavus, Miyuki, and Ayano smiled.

"Thanks, Hiiragi." Misao giggled.

"Actually I'm more of her friend." Konata said.

"Zip it, Chibikko."

"Yeah I will, Misakichi."

As Misao and Konata argue, Kagami sighed as she continues, "I've never been outside the palace walls," said Kagami, staring at her reflection.

"But Kagami, you're a princess," said Inori.

"Then maybe I don't want to BE a stinkin' princess anymore!" Kagami snapped, splashing the water.

Matsuri just had enough and stormed off until she looked at Misdreavus and the girls, "Misdreavus, girls, I forbid you for having kids or siblings!" she stormed off. Inori, worried, followed after her.

Misdreavus and Tsukasa were confused and shrugged at each other. Konata and Misao, who finish their arguement, heard that and looked bewildered while Miyuki and Ayano sighed.

Kagami began to think for a minute as she opened the cage, freeing the birds. She watched the birds flying away for freedom, hoping that she will be free.

""I loan to be free", huh?" Konata said, pretending to be Kagami's 'thoughts'

"Stay out of it okay!" Kagami yelled.

"Poor Hiiragi." Ayano said as Miyuki nodded.

Inside the palace, Matsuri paced towards the model of the city, "I don't know where she gets it from."

Inori nodded, "I know, mother and father weren't nearly so picky,"

"So aren't we," Matsuri began to spin the sphere, but she and Inori stepped away in startle when they saw the shadow; they sighed in relief that it was only Dragaunus and Charlie and Dragaunus is hold the golden staff with a T-Rex head on top, "Ah Dragaunus, our most trusted advisor. I have in desperate needed your wisdom." Inori smiled.

"My life it to serve you, my ladies," Dragaunus bowed so did Charlie.

"Is this suitor business, Kagami refuses to choose a husband," Matsuri explained, "I'm at wit's-end."

"Wow, wit's-end," Charlie nodded.

Inori smiled and got out the dog bone, "Have a bone, Charlie." Charlie looked scared until Inori shoved the bone in his mouth as Inori, Matsuri, and Dragaunus laughed.

"Your Majesties, you sure have a way with dumb dogs," Dragaunus laughed as Charlie glared at him; Dragaunus cleared his throat, "Now then, perhaps I can divide a solution to this forming problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," said Matsuri.

"But if you would require the mystic blue diamond," Dragaunus pointed Inori's ring.

"Oh, my ring?" Inori asked, "But it was from mom and dad, been in the Hiiragi family for years."

"It's necessary to find the princess to find a suitor," Dragaunus held his T-Rex staff close to Inori and Matsuri's vision; it's eyes glowed red as the girls are hypnotized, "Don't worry, everything will be find."

"Everything will be fine," Matsuri and Inori repeated in a trance.

"The diamond?" Dragaunus asked, grinning.

Inori removed her rings, "Here Dragaunus, whatever you need will be fine."

Dragaunus took the ring, "You are most gracious, my lieges. Now, run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes, that will be pretty good," said Matsuri, still in a trance with as Dragaunus and Charlie walked away. Once they're out of the room, Charlie spit out the bone.

Charlie coughed, "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choked down on one more moldy disgusting bones…BAM! WHACK!"

Dragaunus pulled the rope, opening the door to the hidden chamber, "Calm yourself Charlie."

"Then, I'll grab them around their heads. WHACK, WHACK!" Charlie continued. "Even though I can't hurt girls."

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that hot-headed and non-worried sisters," said Dragaunus.

"And then, I'll stuff the bones down their throat!" Charlie laughed as they entered another room and the door slammed.

That night, Kagami is wearing a violet hooded cloak over a violet dress, leggings, and boots as she searched to see if no one is around. She's running away from her home because she doesn't want to be a princess. Kagami reached to the palace walls, but she is about to climb the tree next to it, until someone grabbed her scarf. She turned around and saw Misdreavus holding the scarf with her mouth, as Konata, Misao, Ayano, Tsukasa, and Miyuki looked at her, sad.

"Sis, where are you going?" Tsukasa asked, "Don't leave us, we need you."

"Please, don't go." Miyuki begged.

"Hiiragi, you can't leave."

Kagami petted Misdreavus and placed her hands on her friends, "I'm sorry, Misdreavus, everyone, but I can't stay here and have my life for me,"

"But can't I come with you, I am your sister?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, stay here and watch our sisters for me Tsuksa," she hugged her friends and sister, "I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too," said Ayano sniffed.

"Kagamin..." Konata sighed.

Kagami smiled and climbed up the wall. Misdreavus used her telekinese to help her and whimpered.

"Goodbye," Kagami whispered to Misdreavus and her friends as she climbed down to the other side. Misdreavus laid down sadly on Tsukasa's lap who was crying along with Ayano and Miyuki and Konata and Misao sighed as they sat with them, knowing that Kagami might never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, in the marketplace, the Mighty Ducks and Duck were on top of the awning of a fruit stand, which had the sign 'Donald's Melons'. Duke and the others then turned towards the Nosedive with a smile.

"Okay, Nosedive, go!" Duke said.

"Gotcha," said Nosedive.

Nosedive then leaned over the edge. Donald was holding a melon as he called out, "Get your juicy melons here!" Donald commentated to the people that passed by. Then, Nosedive grabbed a melon from behind and hung there.

"Hey, duck bro!" Nosedive called out, getting Donald's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Get your hands off that!" Donald scolded, but all Nosedive did in response was taunt Donald by mocking him, making him red and screamed with anger.

"Why, you…!" Donald snapped as he went into a temper tantrum. "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU CURSED BRAT!"

Donald took the melon back, not noticing that Duke and Wildwing had bent down and snatched four melons from the stand. Donald went back to the front and put the melon that he held on top of the stack where the other melon was. He looked confused and looked back at Nosedive.

"Later, Donald!" Nosedive smirked before he zinged back up onto the roof.

On the roof, Duke and Wildwing cracked the melons in half and gave one half to Mallroy, Tanya, Grin, and Duck. "Nice work, baby bro. Breakfast is served," said Wildwing and he and the others began to eat.

Meanwhile, Kagami, who was still in a cloak, was walking down the street past a few shops run by a few cartoon characters.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot." Hoarse commentated, "There's no better pot in brass or silver."

Kagami walked past another shop, smiling as she saw Squewy Squirrel, "Sugar dates!" Squewy commentated, "Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachio!"

Kagami then passed by Doc's shop, which was a jewelry shop, "Would the lady like a necklace?" Doc asked, holding out the necklace asked, "A-pretty-necklace-for-a-pretty-lady."

These shops fascinated Kagami, but she got really startled when Stan accidentally trusted a fish into her face, "Fresh fish, we catch them, you buy them!"

"Uh, I don't think so," said Kagami, backing away, until she accidentally bumped into Shado (Draconian), who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, excuse me." Kagami apologized as Shado gulped, then belched fire from his stomach, startling Kagami making her hood fall off to reveal her pigtails. Duke kept eating until he saw Kagami, next to Shado.

"I'm really, very sorry." Kagami smiled at Shado.

"It's... cool." Shado puffed out smoke.

Duke saw Kagami and a strange look came over his face, noting that he had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. His heart was beating faster than normal.

"Wow!" Duke said in amazement.

Kagami pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, Nosedive, and Duck then noticed the silly grin on Duke's face as he looked at Kagami with love struck eyes. Duck then went on top of Duke's shoulder as she waved her wing in front of Duke's face.

"Quack, quack?" Duck asked. _"Duke, hello?"_

"Hey, Duke buddy, is anybody home?" Nosedive asked.

"Duke, are you okay?" Tanya said, trying to get her friend's attention.

"He's in a deep trance." Grin said. "Something got his attention."

"Like what?" Mallory asked.

Meanwhile, Kagami stopped at a fruit stand and saw Billy reaching for a piece of fruit.

_"Oh no, guilty concisous!" _Kagami thought. _"But I have to, besides he's just a little boy." _Kagami walked to him who has googly eyes. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go," Kagami said with a smile as she handed him an apple from the cart.

The shopkeeper, called Smolder the Bear, came up to them with a glare, "You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"No one steals from my cart!" Smolder snapped angrily at Kagami, grabbing her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money," Kagami said.

"THIEF!" Smolder roared feeling like wind.

Duke and the others watched.

"Oh no, that girl's dead." Nosedive said.

"I wish I could help but-?" Mallory noticed Duke's missing. "Where did he go now?"

"No, please! If you let me go to the palace and get some from the queens!" Kagami begged.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?" Smolder asked Kagami angrily as he pinned her hand on the table, got out his sword, and held it up high.

"No, no, please..." Kagami begged.

Then, the sword came down, but all of a sudden, a hand came in, took out its own sword, and blocked the other one from hitting its target. The hand, which has holding the knife with the sword, was Duke's.

"Thank you kindly sir. I'm so glad you've found her." Duke thanked Smolder as he put the knife on the table. Duke then turned towards Kagami with a frown and scolded her, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked in a whisper.

"Just play along," Duke whispered back.

Smolder leaned towards Duke, "You know this girl?"

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister," Duke replied sadly, "She's a little crazy."

Kagami's eyes widened as she asked in shock and anger, "What?"

"She said she knew the queens!" Smolder brought up, coming right up in Duke's face.

Duke chuckled, "She thinks the duck and Nosedive is the queens," Duke lied, pointing to Duck.

"Hey! I'm a boy!" Nosedive yelled.

Kagami was staring into space and then snapped back into reality. With that, Kagami bent down to Duck's level, saying, "Oh, wise queens. How may I serve you?"

"Quack?" Duck asked.

"Well, weird but now I'm getting respect." Nosedive said, pretending to be all royalty.

"This is too weird." Tanya shrugged.

"Oh brother," Mallory rolled her eyes while Wildwing held his mouth not to laugh.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Duke asked sadly as, he leaned forward, picked up another apple from the cart, and gave it to Smolder, "But, no harm done," He then took Kagami's hand and began to walk off, "Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor, how are you?" Kagami asked the pokemon Deerling.

Mallory smiled and secretly laugh at Kagami's pretending.

"No, no, no, not that one" Duke told her.

"Come on, your majesties," Mallory said to Nosedive and Duck.

Nosedive then bowed to the crowd and everything she stole from the cart fell out.

"DAH! I'm in trouble!" Nosedive called.

"What the-?" Smolder exclaimed as Nosedive picked up Duck and everything he could carry and they ran off after Duke, Kagami, Wildwing, Grin, Tanya, and Mallory.

"Come back here, you thieves!" Smolder yelled as Duke, Kagami, Wildwing, Grin, Tanya, Mallory, Nosedive, and Duck continued running and they laughed.

Meanwhile, in Dragaunus's underground lab, he was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason: Charlie was running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect, your nastiness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Charlie complained, almost out of breath as his tired legs ached.

"Save your breath, Charlie, faster!" Dragaunus ordered, placing Inori' rings on the machine.

"Yes, your mighty evil one," Charlie began to ran faster.

As he did, a lightning bolt hit the rings, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"Oh, sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" Dragaunus demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image, which was of Duke, Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Tanya, Mallory carrying Duck in her bag climbing up a fire escape, followed by Kagami.

"Yes, there he is!" Draganus said, smiling evilly as he looked at the image of Duke. "My Kryptonite in the rough!"

"That's him?" Charlie yelled angrily, letting go, "That's the guy we've been waiting for?" Just then, he fell and lays on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. He then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing his fur, unnoticed by Dragaunus.

"Let's have the guards send him an invitation to the palace," Dragaunus said with a smirk, "Shall we?"

Charlie then went flying into a wall. All of his fur were gone.

"Swell…" Charlie said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Dragaunus cackled his evil laugh as he looked in the hourglass again, knowing that he will get that bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in Anaheim, the sun was setting, and Duke, the Mighty Ducks, and Duck climbed to the top, with Kagami following up behind them.

"We're almost there, sweeheart," said Duke as he helped Kagami up.

When Kagami got to the top, she accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Lucky for her, Duke was there to catch her in his arms. The two looked at each other as if for the longest time. Kagami then let go and blushed while Nosedive chuckled.

"Uh- I wanted to thank you for stopping that bear," Kagami said, referring to earlier that day.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend in need." Duke said, blushing as he grabbed onto a pole. "So, first time in the market?"

Duke then used the pole to propel himself to the next building. He turned to look at Kagami, still on the previous building, waiting for an answer.

"Isn't that a little bit obvious." Kagami said with a giggle.

"Well, you kind of stick out like a sore thumb." Duke told her with a smile, still love-struck. Kagami blushed, returning the look. Duke then finally came to his senses. "But the truth is, Anaheim isn't safe as you think it is."

He then put a plank between the buildings, expecting Kagami to walk on it to cross over. But when he stood on one end, Kagami propelled herself over with the pole. This made Duke, Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, Tanya, and Duck's jaws drop open in surprise.

"I'm a fast learner." Kagami said with a smirk, tossing the pole to Duke, who became even more love struck.

Duke then nodded. "Hey. This way." He said, unknowingly handing the pole to Mallory, who glared at him and grumbled with an angry toothy scowl. Wildwing, Duck, Nosedive, Grin, and Tanya looked at each other for a while and moved on. Later, they walked up the stair to their home.

"I guess this is what you mean by looking at someone in a trance." Mallory told Grin.

"Of course." Grin nodded.

"Watch it." Duke said, helping Kagami through as she dodged a joist. "Watch your head there."

The gang then came into the room that Duke called "home". "So you live here?" Kagami asked, looking around.

"Yep, me, Duck, Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, and Grin." Duke explained proudly.

"We come and go as we please." Grin added

"It sounds fabulous." Kagami said with a smile.

"Well, it might not be much," Duke told her as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing the distant palace, "but it's got a great view here. The palace looks cool, huh?"

The princess sighed at the sight of the palace and sat down. "Yeah, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it's like to live the palace life. You would have servants and valets..." Duke said in amazement.

"Sure. People telling you where to go and how to dress." Kagami continued sarcasm in her voice.

"Better than having to live the life of a streetrat." Duke added, taking an apple from Nosedive, who were about to eat. Nosedive looked annoyed as Duke continued. "Always looking hard for food and escaping the guards..."

"Your not free to make your own choices." Kagami added.

"Sometime you can feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped!" Duke and Kagami finished at the same time.

They looked at each other as they realized what they just did. They both blush fire engine red, realizing how good they seemed for each other. But Duke then snapped out of it. He grabbed another apple from Nosedive, who was about to eat it, and passed it to Kagami.

"So where are you from, sweetheart?" Duke asked her, changing the subject.

Kagami groaned as she took the apple from Duke, and she spoke. "Doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm NOT going back!"

"You're kidding." Mallory said.

"Really? How come?" Duke asked, taking a bite from his own apple and gave it to Nosedive, who made a toothy scowl.

"Oooh, why you…" Nosedive mumbled. His angry scowl then turned into a devilish toothy grin when he saw that Kagami hadn't taken a bite out of her apple and snuck towards it as Duke sat down next to Kagami. Duck try to stop him by holding his foot but failed.

"My older sisters' forcing me to get married." Kagami said sadly. "And my faternal twin sister isn't because of her..." Kagami try not to say airhead so... "Accuracy is horrible."

"You mean she's not bright?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, she's trying to say something nice and not hurt her sister's feelings." Mallory said.

"Oh." Tanya said.

"Well, that's just... that's awful!" Duke said in disbelief. If there was one thing that Duke hated, besides being hungry, it was people being forced into something against their own will, especially when one person was this girl.

Before Duke and Kagami said another word, Wildwing spotted his brother trying to steal Kagami's apple. "NOSEDIVE!" Wildwing scolded.

Nosedive yelped and scampered away, spun around onto Duke.

"Alright! That's it!" Nosedive roared. He then yelled angrily in some duck language as he pointed at Kagami.

"What?" Kagami asked Duke. "Is that like Duck-anese or something?"

Wildwing, knowing what Nosedive said. "Well, he said-."

Before Wildwing could say a single word, Duke interrupted her. "Uh, Nosedive said... that's not fair." He lied quickly.

"What?/Quack?" Nosedive and Duck asked in surprise.

"Oh really?" Kagami asked with a smirk.

"No I said-!" Nosedive said sharply, but Mallory covered his mouth.

"Well, yeah." Duke said as he nodded.

"And uh... Nosedive has anything else say?" Kagami asked.

"He wishes that we could help."

"Oh brother." Nosedive and Mallory said, rolling their eyes.

Wildwing, Grin, and Tanya shrugged while Duck stood there.

"Well, tell him that's very... sweet." Kagami said sweetly.

Duke and Kagami then looked at each other lovingly. The two-soon-to-be lovebirds then learned towards each other as if they were about to kiss. But suddenly...

"There you are!" An echoing mean sounding voice yelled.

The group turned around immediately towards the entrance. There, they saw Crabb along with Sheiff of Nogthingham and Gole looking pretty angry.

"They're after me!" Duke and Kagami exclaimed in shock and unison, standing up. They then looked at each other puzzled. "They're after you?"

"Aw, man! My sisters must have sent them." Kagami said in panic as Crabb came closer.

Duke then looked around for an escape. He then looked out the window, and down at a huge cushion, giving him a great idea. He then looked at Kagami. "Do you trust me?" Duke asked her, getting on the edge of the window.

Kagami looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" Duke repeated, sounding a bit more urgent as he held his hand out for Kagami to take it.

Kagami hesitated but then took Duke's hand. "Yes..." The princess said nervously.

"Then jump!" Duke shouted.

Everyone jumped out the window to escape the guards, landing on the cushion safely. The group then ran away and attempted to escape, but they then bumped into Klegghorn who picked Duke up by the neck, barely even noticing Kagami.

"We always keep running into each other like this, don't we, streetrat?" Klegghorn asked Duke with a taunting laugh.

Suddenly, Nosedive pulled Klegghorn's trenchcoat and pulled it over his head; the same trick he did yesterday.

"Run!" He shouted to the gang, and they did so.

Klegghorn then grabbed Nosedive, threw him into Mallory and Tanya, and they went into a nearby garbage dumpster. Wildwing try to stop him but he throw him into Grin making them land in a pile of sand. Duck bit on Klegghorn but he shoved her in the vase. He then seized Duke, and threw him at Crabb, who caught him by gripping him by the arms.

"It's the dungeon for you, theif!" Klegghorn laughed.

"Get your off of me!" Duke yelled, talking to Crabb.

Kagami, who had seen this, looked shocked. She then glared at Klegghorn, ran up to him, and punched him in the back numerous times. "LET HIM GO!" She yelled angrily.

Klegghorn turned to see Kagami punching him in the back, and laughed. "Well, what have we here? A streetmouse!" He said with a laugh before shoving her away.

Kagami was now really mad, and she glared at Klegghorn. "UNHAND HIM!" She snapped, pointing to Duke as she removed her hood. "By order of the Princess!"

Klegghorn and his troops looked at her, and gasped at this and bowed down, forcing Duke to do so as well.

"Princess Kagami Hiiragi!" Klegghorn and the guards exclaimed in surprise.

"The princess?" Duke asked, looking up in disbelief.

"The princess?/Quack quack quack?" Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, Tanya, and Duck said in disbelief, looking out of the vase, dumpster, and pile of sand.

"What are you doing outside of the palace and with this streetrat and his ducks?" Klegghorn asked her.

"That's not your concern, Klegghorn!" Kagami snapped angrily. "Do as I command and release him!"

Klegghorn was hesitant at first, and she spoke up. "I would, princess. Except my orders come from Dragaunus." The guards then dragged Duke away, who was still baffled by the fact that she was with the princess this whole time. "You'll have to take it up with him." With that Klegghorn left.

"Believe me! I will!" Kagami said with an angry glare, not noticing that Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, Wildwing, Grin, and Duck went after Duke the other way to bust him out.

"I am so taking a shower after this. Twice." Mallory told them.

Back at the palace, Dragaunus looked around to see if the coast was clear as he left his lab. He then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar feminine voice yelled.

"Dragaunus!" Kagami yelled as she stormed inside the room towards the alien. She was once again clad in her attire. Following her is her friends, they are happy to see her but after what she told them, they went to help her.

"Oh, Princess Kagami." Dragaunus said, seeing her.

Charlie was on his way through the door as he hummed a song. Then, Dragaunus closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the dog inside the doorframe, forcing him to stop humming.

"Ouch! Hey, Dragaunus! I'm stuck!" Charlie said in a few wheezes.

Draganus did not pay attention to Charlie and continued, hiding the door from view. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Don't be such a softy!" Misao yelled. "Kagami told us what you did!"

"And how could you?" Konata snapped.

"What do they mean?" Dragaunus asked Kagami.

"The guards took a duck about from the market on your orders!" Kagami snapped, which was angry.

"Usually it's Kagami's sisters who do the orders." Miyuki reminded him.

"Well, when your sisters have charged me with keeping peace in the town. The duck was a criminal." Dragaunus explained in a lie.

"Oh yeah right. What was his crime?" Kagami said sarcastically.

"Dragaunus, I can't breathe here!" Charlie yelled, still wheezing as his body went from white to a pale.

Dragaunus then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, Kidnapping the princess of course!"

"Hey, Dragaunus, if you could just..." Before Charlie could finished, Dragaunus kicked the dog right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OW! THAT HURT!"

"Baka, he didn't kidnap me; I ran away!" Kagami yelled.

"It's true!" Ayano nodded.

"Oh no," Dragaunus said, walking away a bit from Kagami, in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, puzzled.

Dragaunus turned back to Kagami with an evil grin. "Sadly, the duck's sentence is already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Kagami asked concerned for the worst.

"Death," Dragaunus said darkly. Upon hearing that word, Kagami gasped in horror, "By beheading."

"No," Kagami said in horror as she sat down. Her friends looked sad as well as they saw her sat down.

Dragaunus smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, princess." He said.

"How could you?" Kagami asked as she glared at him with angry yet tear-flooded eyes. She got up and ran out of the room, crying. The girls ran after her.

"You baka!" Konata yelled before going after them.

Once all was clear, Charlie reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and he walked over to Dragaunus's side on his feet. When he got there, he spoke normally.

"So how'd it go?" Charlie asked, interested.

"Oh, I think she took it...rather well." Dragaunus said, looking in the direction of the door that Kagami had left through with an evil smile; same with Charlie.

Later, out in the courtyard, Kagami was sitting on the edge of the fountain as she cried in grief. Her friends watched sadly while Miyuki and Ayano cried silently. Tsukasa and Misdreavus, who although seemed happy to see that she returned, felt bad for her and went over to comfort her. "Sis, are you okay? What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked, sadly. Misdreavus nudged on Kagami as she then looked up at her sister and pokemon.

"Oh, it's all my fault, everyone." Kagami said with a sniffle as she wiped her tears away. "I didn't even know his name."

She continued to cry, and put her head on Tsukasa's shoulder as she hugged her back, crying while Misdreavus nudged her chin and the others came over sat with them.


	6. Chapter 6

At the dungeon that night, Duke kept struggling to break free from the chains on the wall, but failed. He sighed, "She was the princess. I can't believe it, I've must have sounded so stupid to her!"

"Hey Duke, up here!" the voice called. Duke looked up and saw Duck, now wearing a ribbon, and the Mighty Ducks. Duke smiled, "Guys, down here!" the gang came down, "Come and help me get me out of this."

"No way, Duke!" Nosedive snapped.

"Why not?" Duke asked. Nosedive pulled the cloth and began to imitate as Kagami, giving him the big goo-goo eyes until he threw on the ground, "I can't believe you!"

"Nosedive, calm down." Wildwing asked.

"No, he's right. Besides, she was in trouble; she was worth it," said Duke.

"Alright, alright," Nosedive said.

"Use one f my pick locks." Duke said, pointing his wrist.

"Whatever." Nosedive pulled out a metal wire from Duke's wrist and began to unlock the chains.

"Don't worry, I'll never see her again," said Duke, "I'm a streetrat remember? And there's a law: she's gotta marry a prince," that's when Nosedive unlocked the chains and Duke rubbed his wrists, "She deserves it."

"Well, now that you're free, let's get out of here," said Wildwing, but Duke still sat there sighing, "I'm a fool…"

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," said the voice in the shadows. The group saw the figure is a humanized dinosaur man, very ugly and wears a black robe.

"Who are you?" Mallory asked.

"I'm Mesogog; a lonely prisoner like your friend, but together perhaps we can be more," said Mesogog.

"We're listening," Duke said, eyes on Mesogog.

"There is a cave boy, a Cave of Wonders; filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams," Mesogog showed a hand full of red rubies. Duke and the others stared at them as Nosedive grinned. Duke was about to take them. But Mesogog took them away, "Treasure enough to impress even you're princess I'd wager."

Charlie poked out of the jacket, which Duke and the others didn't see, "Hey Dragaunus, can you hurry up? I'm dying in here!" Charlie said, sweating like crazy. Mesogog/Dragaunus punched Charlie inside the jacket and walked back.

"But the law says…" Duke tried to explain.

Mesogog/Dragaunus interrupted, "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," Mesogog/Dragaunus grinned showing them the terrible set of teeth.

The Mighty Ducks and Ahiru looked disgusted.

"Aw man! Put it away, put it away!" Nosedive yelled.

"That is so disgusting." Mallory said.

"So, why would you share all the treasure with me?" Duke asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go after it," Mesogog/Dragaunus replied.

"Look, there's a problem, dude," said Nosedive, "It's out there and we're down here."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Mesogog/Dragaunus pushed the brick, revealing the secret stairway, "So…do we have a deal?"

Duke looked at the others, who shrugged. Looks like he made a decision.

Later on, the gang traveled through the desert during a windy night as the sand blew from the wind. They headed to the same place that Dragaunus been before, the Cave of Wonders. Later, Duke, Wildwing, Mallory, Grin, and Tanya stood there as Nosedive went behind Grin and Duck on Duke's shoulders, scared that they're staring at the head of the dragon.

"**Who disturbs me slumber?"** The dragon demanded.

Duke was frighten at first, but he bravery spoke, "It is I, Duke L'Orange."

The dragon eyed on Duke, **"Proceed. Touch nothing, but the bottle!"** The Dragon opened its mouth, letting him and the others proceed.

"Remember boy, just fetch me the fedora," said Mesogog/Dragaunus, "Then, you should have your reward."

Duke took a deep breath, "Let's go guys." Duke, Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, and Grin walked towards the stairs, as Duck is still scared, shaking on Duke's shoulders.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna watch some sandstorm." Nosedive said, but Grin grabbed him and pulled him in with them.

And so, they journeyed down the stairs. As they entered to another room, Duck and Nosedive are still scared on what they'll face.

"Would you look at that…" Duke said as Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, Wildwing, Nosedive, and Duck saw in amaze on what they saw; a room full of treasure and jewels.

"Whoa, just a handful would make us richer than the queens," said Duke.

"Yeah, what a lot of gold and jewels this place has." Tanya said.

"And it's all ours!" Nosedive said as he dashed towards the chest full of gold.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing yelled as his brother stopped; Mallory glared at him, "Don't touch anything! We gotta find that bottle and get the heck out of here."

"Yeah, so just forget about the treasure," Duke added as he and the others moved on. Nosedive glared and followed the others. Unknown to the gang, a figure is spying behind the treasure chest. He came out of the shadows, revealing a flying lizard pokemon. The pokemon is a big orange lizard with wings which are blue inside of them, big claws on his paws and feet, a long tail which has a flame on the end, and horns. The pokemon began to follow the group, closer to Duck.

Duck is kept walking, but she notice that something is behind her. Suddenly, she turned around, but the pokemon took cover quickly. So, Duck moved on and the pokemon followed her. Duck turned quickly and the pokemon hid again. Duck got a bad feeling that someone is following her. Duck dashed towards the group and grabbed Duke's pants.

"Quack, quack quack quack!" Duck yelled.

"Duck will you knock it off?" Duke asked as he and the others moved on. Duck glared and kept walking. The pokemon got out of his hiding spot.

He snuck behind Duck, going to have some fun. The pokemon flew and flicked Duck's shoulder. Duck turned around, alarmed. The pokemon pulled Duck's ahoge and Duck quickly turned around, doing a karate stance. The pokemon gently untie and picked up Duck's ribbon and Duck scowled on what's going on. As the pokemon is about to nudge her, Duck turned around and screamed, so did the pokemon. They quickly ran and Duck tackled Duke and the others, fast. Duck kept jabbering like crazy, holding Duke's head.

"Duck, are you crazy?" Duke asked until Duck held him by the head and he and the others saw the pokemon, who stared at them from his hiding spot.

"Whoa, is that…" Tanya said, astounded.

"It's a pokemon!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"A Charizard," Duke added. "Come on, come on out. We're not going to hurt you." The pokemon walked out, still cautious.

Charizard came out and picked up Duck's ribbon. He dusted off and handed it to Duck, but she went behind Duke, glaring at him.

"Hey, take it easy Duck; he's not going to bite," Duke said as Charizard handed him the ribbon, "Thanks," Duke handed it to Duck as she grabbed it and put it on.

"Quack quack quack quack!" Duck snapped.

Charizard, who was offended, walked away sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute don't go," said Wildwing, "Maybe you can help us."

Charizard gasped and grinned happily; they hugged the group.

_"Char!" _Charizard roared.

"Well, you see, we're trying to find this bottle," Duke replied.

Charizard smiled and motion them to follow him as he flew off.

"Awesome," said Mallory.

"I guess he knows where it is." said Duke as they followed Charizard.

Later on, they followed Charizard into the dark cavern. Charizard stopped and pointed and the big pillar with stairs going up and a beam of light shining down. Duke saw the light and began to step on the stones, "You guys wait here."

Nosedive sighed and sat down and the others nodded. While Nosedive looked around, he spotted a statue, holding a red emerald. He began to slowly walk towards it as we see the reflection of the emerald on his eyes and the licked their lips greedily. Meanwhile, Duke jumped from stone to stone and he began to walk up the stairs.

Back to Duke's friends and Charizard, Mallory noticed that Nosedive are nowhere to be seen, "Have you seen Nosedive?" Wildwing asked.

"I thought he was with you," said Mallory.

Charizard yelped when he spotted Nosedive, walking towards the emerald, while Duke walked towards the lamp. Charizard grabbed Nosedive's armor and Mallory, Wildwing, Tanya, and Grin grabbed Charizard's tail, making them struggle to go further.

"Nosedive, don't touch it!" Wildwing said, helping Charizard.

"You're going to be sorry if you touch it!" Mallory added, pulling Wildwing.

"Quack, quack!" Duck called.

Unaware to Duke, he saw the bottle which is the chocolate milk glass bottle and picked it up; he looked at it in confusion, "This is it? This is where we came all the way down here to…" he got interrupted when he saw Charizard and the Mighty Ducks, struggling to pull Nosedive away. Without warning, he broke free from Charizard and the Mighty Ducks as Wildwing gasped.

"_**NOSEDIVE! NO!"**_ Duke shouted.

Nosedive grabbed the emerald and held it, _**"IT'S ALL MINE!"**_

"_**INFIDELS!"**_ The dragon boomed, making the duck snapped out of it.

"Uh oh…" Nosedive said, realizing what they've done.

"**You have touched the forbidden treasure!"** The dragon boomed for the second time.

"Nice going you numbskull! Now we're in trouble, thanks to you!" Mallory snapped angrily. Nosedive chuckled nervously and placed the emerald back with a toothy grin. Suddenly, the emerald and the statue began to melt into lava as Nosedive screamed and ran in fear.

"**Now you will never again see the light…of day!"** The dragon boomed for the final time as Duke put the bottle in his shirt pocket as the top bursts into flames and every room began to shake, with rocks falling. Duke jumped and ran down, but the stairs changed into a slide and he slid down towards the lava and going to fall to his death. Charizard flew in and caught Duke just in time while the others are on him too.

Nosedive and Duck hopped on the stones when they saw them being exploded from left to right. Duke and his friends gasped as Charizard flew down to save the rest.

"Help! Help! Help! Mama! Mama!" Nosedive begged when the stones are exploding near them making Duck fly on his arms. Duke and Wildwing grabbed Nosedive and Duck when the last stone exploded. Suddenly, the lava began to form a wave and go after them.

"Oh no, Charizard, let's move!" Duke yelled.

Charizard flew in fast speed, avoiding falling rocks. Without warning, they saw the rock falling towards them. Charizard dodged it and Duck held Duke's head tightly, still frighten.

"Duck," Duke tried to have Duck off of his head, but Duck kept holding him. "Duck, sweetheart, this is no time to panic!" Duke added as he pulled his duck friend off.

"Uh, guys," Nosedive pointed up.

Suddenly, Duke and the others gasped when they saw a dead-end.

"Can we panic now?" Grin asked.

"Yes… start panicing," Duke whimpered as he and the others screamed when Charizard flew down and to the room full of treasure. The lava poured on them as they're almost near the exit.

Outside, the dragon roared in anger, going to close. Charizard and the riders are getting close when suddenly, a rocks hit Charizard and Odd and the group were thrown and hit on the left of the stairs. Duke was holding on as he saw Mesogog/Dragaunus at the top, within reach.

"Help me up!" Duke yelled.

"Throw me that bottle!" Mesogog/Dragaunus yelled back.

"I can't hold on, give me your hand!" Duke held out his hand as Wildwing held his leg, Mallory holding his legs, Tanya holding Mallory's legs, Nosedive holding Tany's legs, and Grin holding Nosedive's legs.

"Hey Grin, thanks for the wedgie." Nosedive called.

"Hurry up and help us out!" Mallory called. "We can't hold forever!"

"First give me the bottle!" Mesogog/Dragaunus shouted. Duke got out the bottle and began to reach towards when Mesogog/Dragaunus snatched it.

Mesogog/Dragaunus laughed evilly, "Yes! At last!" as he put the bottle in the pocket, he saw Duck, struggling to help Duke and his friends. Without warning, he kicked Duck away and grabbed Duke by the wrists.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Duke snapped.

"Giving you and your friends your reward," Mesogog/Dragaunus replied with a smirk as he spoke in a normal voice, holding out the blade, "Your eternal reward!" Duke and the others stared in horror, bracing their selves to their fate. Without warning, Duck grabbed the villain's arm and bit it, making him yell in pain, forcing him to let go of Duke and the others. Mesogog/Dragaunus glared at her and threw her inside. Duke and the group screamed, falling to their deaths. CharizardHo-Oh manage to snap out of it and flew towards them and saved them, but Duke was knocked out due to the hit on the head on the wall he was falling.

Back at the surface, the dragon roared one last time and sunk back into the sand, everything is calm now.

Dragaunus laughed evilly as he threw his disguise off, "It's mine, it's all mine!" as he dug into his pocket, all he felt is nothing, "What?" he looked inside and saw nothing, "Where is it?" he searched in every pocket, but nothing, "No…_**NOOOO!"**_ he fell on his knees, failed.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the palace, Kagami was in her room still somber over what happened today, Misdreavus, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Misao, and Ayano were the only one in there to comfort her.

"Hirragi, please smile." Misao begged. "I know you lost somebody but crying won't bring him back."

"Misakichi, you're making it worse!" Konata yelled.

"Stop." Miyuki called. She then went to Kagami. "I'm very sorry for your lost but I wish we coulda done something to help."

"Yeah sis. I woulda done the same too." Tsukasa said.

Kagami stared at them with a weak, sad face.

"Please be happy." Ayano begged.

Kagami try to but sighs with tears and turns away. Misdreavus nudged on her but Kagami's tears hit her. Misdreavus stared at her more sadly. The girls sighed until Inori and Matsuri came in.

"Kagami?" Inori asked concerned.

"Kagami, are you okay?" Matsuri asked concerned.

Her friends sadly shrugged until Inori asked, "Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Inori." Kagami said almost starting to cry, "Dragaunus has done…something…terrible."

"There, there little sis." Inori said comforting her.

"Hey come on. We'll settle this like all sisters do." Matsuri said, sitting on the other side comforting her. "Now tell us everything..."

The girls smiled a bit and walked off so the sisters can have alone time, except for Misdreavus.

"Hey, Chibikko. I was trying to help." Misao told Konata.

"Well obiviously "crying isn't going to bring him back" didn't sound nice, huh?" Konata asked.

Ayano got annoyed and shout, "STOP! No more. Kagami is in too much stress already."

"She's right and Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san is right. Tears can't bring him back but at least she loves him." Miyuki explained.

"I just hope my sister will be alright." Tsukasa said. "Or maybe... if he was right here, she be happy."

"Now I wonder who is this person she likes." Ayano wondered.

"Whoever he was, I hope he'll be in a better place or hopefully he wasn't beheaded." Tsukasa said. "Probably escaped."

The girls were about to look confuse but they dropped it. So it won't hurt Tsukasa's feelings if they tell her she's wrong but this time, she's was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back inside the cave, Duke was unconscious as Duck began to wake him up, "Quack, quack quack!"

"Oh…my head…" Duke groaned as Charizard, Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, and Tanya woke up. Duke looked up and saw that the entrance is being covered by sand, "We're trapped…that two-faced son of a jackal!"

"I can't believe we fell for that trick!" Mallory snapped as Duck growled.

"I would give that dirtweed a piece of my mind!" Nosedive yelled.

"Well, whoever he was, he's gone with that bottle," said Duke, sighing.

Duck was a grin on her face until she got the bottle out quickly.

Duke grinned, "Why you little cutey thief," he held the bottle and looked at it, "Looks like a beat up piece of junk."

"Yeah why does that creep want that? It looks a little girly for him." Tanya asked.

"Whatever it is, it has to be that valuable." Wildwing said.

"It's filled with lots of magical energy." Grin said.

"Magical?" Mallory asked.

"Hey guys, I think I see something written here, it's kinda hard to tell," Duke began to rub bottle a couple of times. Without warning, the bottle began to glow and Wildwing, Nosedive, Duck, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and Charizard took cover. The bottle's lid open and shot out some fireworks as the group hids behind the boulder leaving Duke, holding the bottle. A figure bursts out in smoke and stretched out.

The figure is a girl with brown hair with a pink highlight pulled in a ponytail, grey eyes with glasses, and wears Spectra's outfit: a black and purple goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look, a chain belt, a double chain for necklace, translucent purple shoes which they have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls which serves as the heels, chains with black metal balls for earrings, and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet.

"_**AHHHHHHH…OY!"**_ The girl shouted. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second,"

The girl grabbed Duke and hung by the back of his shirt on a pointed rock. The girl grabbed her head, pulling off of her body turned it around, "Whoa, whoa! Man, does it feel good to be out of here? Hi, nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where're you from, what's your name?" she asked Duke, who got loose with the help of Grin and his friends.

"Uh…Duke L'Orange," Duke replied.

"Duke L'Orange," the girl said, "Hello Duke, nice to be back on the show. Can we call you Du or maybe just uke or how about Laddy?" she dressed in Scottish attire, "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy," she called as she zoomed away and appeared transformed into a dog.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," said Duke.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the girl asked as he changed back to normal, scaring Duck, "Yo Hulk man haven't seen you in millennium. Give me some five old friends! Yeah!" she said as she and Charizard high-fived and finger elbow rub.

The girl looks down at Duke, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger," said the girl, looking at her stomach, "Look me from the side, do I look fat to you?"

"Wait, wait a minute, I'm/he's your master?" Duke and Mallory asked together.

"That's right, it can be taught!" the girl replied putting a diploma in Duke's hand and a graduation hat on his head, "What do you wish for us? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" he said as he changed his body to a muscular body and speaking in an Arnold Schwarzenegger account.

Then became trapped in a cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" she struggled to get out and broke free.

The girl held out a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike, "Often imitated. But never duplicated…" she began to duplicate, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated."

"Erin Bobcat," said the girl, now called Erin. She then concluded. "the genie OF the bottle!" Then she shouted as Ed Sullivan as the duplicates applauded. "Right here direct from the bottle, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa, Wish Fulfillment?" Duke asked

"That's three wishes to be exact!" Erin smiled, "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Erin said turning into a slot machine, and three Erin appear in the windows. "That's it, three!" she said as three Erin come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!" Erin then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Duke whispered to his friends.

"Master!" The girl said flying into the air. "I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you and your pals ruminate," Erin began as she used her magic to float Duke towards the rock. "While I illuminate the possibilities." she finished as the room filled with a bright light.

Erin: _**Well when Alibaba had them forty theives**_

_**Scheherezad-ie thousand tales**_

_**But Master you're in luck**_

_**Because up your sleeves**_

_**You've got a brand of magic that never fails**_

Erin creates forty theives that surround Duke and his friends. Erin pops out of Duke's shirt and his arms come out of Duke's sleeves and began pummeling the theives.

_**You've got some power in your corner now**_

_**Some heavy ammunition in your pack**_

_**You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo**_

_**See all you got to do is rub that fedora and we'll say!**_

A boxing ring appears, with Duke in a corner being massaged by Erin, being fanned by Nosedive, Duck, Wildwing, and Charizard with a towel and wings, and given pep-talk by Grin, Mallory, and Tanya. Then Erin turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Erin appear inside the bottle and grab Duke's hand and rubs the bottle with it.

_**Mister Duke L'Orange sir, what will be your pleasure be?**_

_**Let me take your order jot it down**_

_**Hey, you never had a friend like us. Ha, ha, ha!**_

A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Erin writes stuff down on a note pad like a waitress in her Mew Mew maid dress.

_**Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre' d!**_

_**C'mon whisper what it is ya want **_

_**Yeah ya ain't never had a friend like me **_

_**Yes sir we pride ourselves on service**_

Erin appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size as all three each duplicate into four. And they began giving Duke a shave, haircut, and manicure.

_**You're the boss, the King, the Shah! **_

_**Say what you wish, it's your true dish, **_

_**How 'bout a little more Baklava?**_

Duke appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, and Wildwing, Duck, Charizard, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and Nosedive fan him with palm tree leaves. And the genie girl fill the room with Baklava. Then Duke appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

_**Have some of column A**_

Duke fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

_**Try all of column B**_

Duke falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Erin.

_**I'm in the mood to help ya, dude, **_

_**Ya ain't never had a friend like us!**_

Erin opens her mouth and his tongue turn into a staircase and a miniature Erin walks out from it dressed in a white stereotype magician outfit. As she does a little dance her two giant hands until the surround her and squash her into nothing.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Erin sang as she took off her head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

_**Can your friends do that?**_

Erin sang as she tosses Erin's head to Duke who began juggling them.

_**Can your friends pull this?**_

Erin sang pulling rabbit out of a hat.

_**Out of their little hat!**_

_**Can your friends go poof!**_

Erin turned into a dragon that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot girls.

_**Well looky here! Ha, ha. **_

_**Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP! **_

_**And then make the sucker disappear? **_

_**Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED! **_

_**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!**_

She sang as she stared at Duke with dropped jaw and her eyes popping out, before she shrunk herself and dove off of Duke's hands like a diving board

_**Ya've got me bona-fide, certified,**_

_**Ya've got a genie for charge'd affairs!**_

Erin said as she transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Duke, who unwrapped himself causing Duke to spin out of control until Erin stopped him.

_**We got a powerful urge to help ya out **_

_**So whatcha wish we really want to know!**_

_**Ya've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_

_**Well, all ya've got to do is rub like so and oh**_

_**Mister Duke L'Orange, have a wish,**_

_**Or two,**_

_**Or three!**_

_**I'm on the job, ya big nabob! **_

Duke was standing there until the girls came out of nowhere. He and the one of the hot girls were about to kiss but it poofed into Erin with big eyelashes.

_**You ain't never had friend, never had friend **_

_**You ain't never had friend, never had friend**_

_**You ain't never -**_

_**Had a -**_

_**Friend like ME!**_

She then zaps to make elephants appear, let Duke pretend to shoot out dancing camels. With her magic, the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Charizard danced around, Duck were dancing wildly, Duke and the Mighty Ducks were being tossed up into the air by a bunch of elephants, and Nosedive was scooping up gold into his hands.

_**Ya ain't never had a friend like me, HAH!**_

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Charizard was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Nosedive, all the gold he scooped up was gone.

"What?" Nosedive asked, then crossed his arms mad. "Ah man!"

"So what'll be, Master?" Erin asked.

Duke began, "Ha, You are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… almost." Erin said counting her fingers which made more, "Almost indeed. There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, what can't you do?" Mallory asked

Erin began, "Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Erin said chopping his own head off making Nosedive scream like a girl. "_So don't ask!"_

Erin puts her head back on. "Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Erin said, turning her head into big lips and kissing Duke. "You widdle puddum, there," as she starts pinching Duke's face.

Erin then lay straight down yelling, "RULE NUMBER THREE: _I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" _Erin said acting like a zombie. "Other then that, ya got it." Erin says bowing to Duke.

Duke then thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Provisos?" Duke asked, "Now what does that mean?"

"On wishes?" Wildwing asked, "Hah, some old powerful genie." He mocked Erin.

"She can't even bring the dead back from the dead." Grin said.

At that moment, Erin began to feel a little peeved and her eyes firmed towards them.

"I don't know guys, she can't probably cant't get us out of this cave," Duke began, "We're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves."

As Duke and his friends began to walk away, Erin, ticked off, stomped her feet down in front of them stopping them. But little did the genie know of what Duke and his friends were expecting them to do that.

"Excuse me!" Erin scoffed, "Are you looking at me, did you rub my bottle, did you wake me up, did you bring me here!" She said unaware of the looks Duke and his friends were exchanging to each other. "And all of a sudden, you seven are walking out on me! I don't think so, not right now..." She took in a deep breathe as her voice turn into Grey DeLisle, and screamed, **"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!" **She yelled with a booming voice.

Then, Erin shrunk down to normal size and grabbed the gang and sat them on Charizard. "Now in case of emergencies," Erin began, "The exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms and wings and beaks inside the pokemon, cause'… we're…outta here!" Then Charizard blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the palace of Anaheim, in the throne room, Inori, Matsuri, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao are talking to Dragaunus and Charlie about what Dragaunus has done.

"Dragaunus, this is a complete outrage!" Matsuri scolded at Dragaunus who was bowing to her, "After all your years of serving me and my family, you know you are to send prisoners to discuss with me before they are beheaded!" she finished.

"I will sure you, your majesty, it won't happen again." Dragaunus said while bowing, as did Charlie, who was next to him.

"Kagami, Dragaunus, I suggest we put all of this aside, please?" Inori asked bringing Kagami and Dragaunus together.

"I give you my most sincerest apologies to you, Princess Kagami." Dragaunus said taking Kagami's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage." Kagami said taking her hand out of Dragaunus's grip, "When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of _you_!"

"And you can bet on that!" Konata yelled.

Misao blew raspberry at Dragaunus.

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business Kagami…" Inori said as she turned around and saw Kagami and her friends walking out of the throne room so she and Matsuri runs after her, "Not again! Kagami!" Matsuri called out as she ran after her with Inori.

When the room was cleared, Dragaunus dropped his innocent look and put on his firm look and started grinding his teeth in frustration.

"If only I had gotten that bottle!" Dragaunus sieved.

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_." Charlie said, mimicking Kagami while using his ears as Kagami's pigtails until he let them go, "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to those chump queens and their chump faternal twin sisters of theirs and their chump friends, for the rest of our lives!" Knuckles complained to Dren.

"Not quite Charlie." Dragaunus interrupted, "Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or… beheaded!"

Both Dragaunus and Charlie shudder at the thought of that as they hold their necks until Charlies spoke up with an idea.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what if you were the chump husband." Charlie said quickly.

"What?" Dragaunus, taking that that as an insult, asked with anger.

"Al right work with me here." Charlie continued, "Say you marry the tsundere princess, all right, and then… then… you'll become the sultan!"

Dragaunus thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea.

"Hmm, marry the tsundere, I become the sultan! This idea has a merit!" Dragaunus said.

"Yeah Merit." Charlie said as putting his hand onto the edge of Dren's shoulder on a stool, "And then we drop Sisters-in-Law and the little woman and their friends off a cliff, YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he said, jumping off of the stool and splats onto the ground and then instantly stands up.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh I love it when your fine little mind works, Charlie!" Dragaunus laughed.

Then as we zoom out they both begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, Charizard flies around the Oasis until he lands on the ground.

"Thank you for flying Charizard's flight service." Erin said pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the pokemon has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye! WELL! How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Erin challenged Odd and his friends.

"Well you sure showed us." Duke said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure had us fooled." Mallory added in a sarcastic manner.

"Now about my three wishes?" Duke asked Erin.

"Uh do my ears deceive me, three?" asked Erin, "You're down by one, my boy!" Erin shouted shoving her finger into Duke's face.

"Nuh-uh, _I _never actually wished for you to help me get out of the cave." Duke said smugly, looking at her wrist, "You did that all on your own."

At that moment, the genie girl's jaw dropped wide open, "Well I'm feelin' sheepish." Erin said transforming into a sheep, she then said to Duke, "Al right you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies, got that?"

Erin is now using her body and pink tail whisp as a hammrack. She is now wearing Abbey's Skull Shores outfit; a black, shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes, around her waist rests a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap with a built-in fur belt, a transparent purple sunhat, a blue ice crystal in the form of a droplet, icicle earrings with blue beads on the end, and a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm and her hair is put into a tight ponytail. Her glasses have click on sunglasses.

"Hey, genie girl, what's with the outfit changing?" Nosedive asked.

"It's called fashion, Nosedive." Erin spoke with a thick Russian accent like Abbey. "I don't want to vear the same think everyday."

"Oh kinda like cartoons?" Nosedive asked.

"We are cartoons." Erin said.

"Three wishes, they'd have to be good ones." Duke said, thinking about it. "What would you wish for?" Duke asked Erin who was just minding her own business.

"Me?" She asked, taking her sunglasses clips off, caught off guard by Duke's question. Fact is, no master she ever had, had asked her want she would wish for!

"No ones ever asked me that before" Erin said, sitting down on her wisp. "Well, in my case… Oh, forget it!"

"What?" Duke asked.

"No, no, forget it." Erin said, crossing their arms sad.

"Come one, tell us." Tanya said

"Freedom." The Genie girl told the guys as Duke picked up the bottle.

"You're a prisoner?" Duke asked.

"It's all part of the whole genie-gig," said Erin, as she grew super sized and her body became darker with a dark dress and cape. "**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" **The girl shouted as she vanished back into the bottle, until Duck flipped it over and they saw the genie crammed inside of it, "_Itty-bitty living space!"_ She said with a tiny voice.

"Wow, Erin sweetheart…that must be terrible!" Duke said.

Then Erin popped out of the bottle again back in the skull shores outfit, "But oh…to be free…! Not to having' to go POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need!" Erin said, poofing back and forth again, and again. "To be my own Masters! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Erin said a little dramatically. Then, she sank back down to reality. "But what are I am talking? Let's get real here, it's never gonna to happen! Erin Bobcat, wake up and smell the coffee!" Erin said while smacking herself.

"Why not?" Wildwing asked.

"The only way I get out of this, is if my Master _chooses_ to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's happened…" Erin grumbled.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Duke said.

"Uh-huh, yeah right!" Erin said, sarcastically. She turned her head into Pinocchio's, and grew a long nose. Duke pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I make my first two wishes…I'll use my third wish to set you free!" he said, which made the Genie girl smile hopefully.

"Well, here's hoping," Erin said, shaking Duke's hand. "Let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it; what is it **YOU **want most?"

"Well…there's…this…girl…" Duke said.

The genie pushed her nose and made a buzzing sound **"WRONG!"** Erin said as her swimsuit had a heart with a crossing on it. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Erin reminded irritably.

"Oh, but Erin, you don't get it." Duke said, "She's smart… and fun…and…" he trailed off.

"Pretty." Erin offered.

"Beautiful!" Duke said.

"I knew it." Erin smirked.

"She's got these sharp eyes, wow and her smile!" Duke said with a sight.

"Oh, say le' more." Erin said, in French in a French striped shirt and beret.

"But she's the Princess, to have any chance I'd have to be…" Duke paused for a moment, "Say…can you make me a Prince?" Duke asked.

Erin, in a Japanese chef outfit, opened a book called Royal Recipes and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" she said as he pulled out a chicken wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" she said, picking Sebastian out of the book. It pinched him. "OW! I hate it when that happens! Cesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing her to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha…To make a Prince. Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words…!"

"Erin, I wish for you to make me a Prince!" Duke commanded.

"Al right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" The genie girl shouted as she takes on square shoulders and look like Arsenic Hall, and then poofs herself into her original form with some fashion designer. She is now in Clawdeen's School's Club outfit: a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it, the collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side, her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag.

"Al right first this, grey hair with streak of white colors mixture is much two last century, and what are we trying to say with this purple suit? No, let's work with you here." Erin said measuring up Duke and then poof he was now wearing attire.

Duke is wearing an outfit: it's like Naveen's Prince outfit onlt purple.

"Ah! I like it muo' much!" Erin said to Duke who was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Hey sweetheart, you should be in the fashion buisness." Duke said, chuckling.

"It's just a little creativity." Erin suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, what about us!" Tanya shouted.

"Yeah come on Erin, can you help my friends out to?" Duke asked.

"He's right, we are in this thing together." Wildwing suggested.

"Hmm... your right. I'll start with Mallory and Tanya." Erin said.

"How come it's always girly stuff happening?" Nosedive asked.

"Well it is Erin's parody." Grin remained.

"Now Mallory, Tanya. The armor and suit I'm just saying it makes yah'll more non-femimine. And Tanya, your hair a little spiked up what is that? How about this?" Erin measures them which got them tangled. Erin tore/poof Mallory and Tanya new dresses.

Mallory's dress is like Merida only different shades of purple and her hair has a golden headband. Tanya's dress is like Belle's only light purple and her hair is straight down.

"Hey, middle-age dresses. Nice." Mallory said.

"Even though it's a little girly, I love it." Tanya nodded.

"Hey, Mallory and Tanya are babes!" Nosedive eye widen.

"You gals have been hiding yourselves under that armor too long." Duke agreed.

Okay, boys. The armor is so 1990's for all you but mostly the boys. And what's this green? Oh no, this won't do. How abou this?" Erin asked, also tying them in measuring tape. "Grin, snap it please."

Grin broke himself and his friends out of the tape and POOF! They are in different outfits too; Wildwing is wearing like Prince Eric wears only in his colors. Nosedive is wearing an outfit like Flynn Rider only in his colors. Grin is wearing Yao's armor only in his colors.

"Whoa, cool!" Nosedive shouted.

"A true artist's creative master piece." Grin said.

"I have to say Erin you out done yourself." Wildwing nodded.

"Yes, I like it, muo mucho. But still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Ducky girl!" Erin whistled. "You, Ducky girl! Over here!"

Duck quacked nervously and starting to sneak away.

"Chariz!" Charizard caught her and flew her over to Erin.

While pretending to be the host of a game show, Erin said "Here we go. And what better way to make your grand debut in Anaeim, then riding your very own, brand new camel? Watch out, they spit!" she said as Duck turned into yellow-colored camel. "Hmm…not enough." Erin snapped her fingers and Duck turned into a yellow-colored stallion, "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…"

Erin kept snapping her fingers causing Duck to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around them until Duck transformed back to her normal self as she sighed thinking she's safe. Or so she thought until Erin got an idea.

"Yes!" Erin shouted, **"SHE'S A HUMAN GIRL BALLERINA!" **and with that Duck had transformed into a human girl with long orange hair in a braid, same blue eyes, her feathers are now human skin, and is wearing a sparkling white dress with short sleeves, a light blue pendant, and barefooted, "Talk about your huge space, check this action out."

Charizard was unlucky however because he was pulling his tail out of Duck's feet.

"What is she talking abou-?" Duck asked but covers her mouth.

"Uh... Duck? Look." Nosedive told her.

"Huh?" Duck exclaimed in shock, looking into the oasis water, and shocked at her appearance. "I'm a girl!" She screams and runs up a tree but the tree bent down in front of Duke.

"Wow Duck." Duke said holding Duck's now long hair, "Looking good."

"Whoa, you look beautiful." Wildwing said.

"You've never looked better." Mallory said.

"Just let me tell you guys about Duck's human state." Erin said. "She'll stay a human as long as she wears the pendant. If she says quack or takes off the pendant, she'll revert back to a duck BUT if she puts it back on or goes in contact with water while wearing the pendant, she'll be a human again."

"No prob. We can handle that." Nosedive said.

"As long as we get her stay as a human." Mallory said.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the associates, and he's got the human girl, but we're not through yet!" Erin said, "Hang on to your eyepatch kid, we're gonna make you a star!" Erin shouted as she whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the oasis.


	11. Chapter 11

Inori was busy stacking up figurines on top of each other, and if you look closely, you can see a little figure of Beast from _Beauty & the Beast_, "Come on, one more piece..." Matsuri quietly said. Inori put the last piece up and smiled, until Dragaunus walked in with a scroll causing the figurines to fall.

"Ah man!" Matsuri snapped.

"My ladies, I've found the solution to the problem with your sister!" Dragaunus said, holding up the scroll for Matsuri and Inori to see.

"Yeah, the problem with your sisters!" Charlie repeated.

"Really, what is it?" Inori asked.

"Right here!" Dragaunus unrolled the scroll, and began reading. "If the Princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the Queens shall choose for her."

"But Kagami hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone she hates?" Inori asked shoving a bone into Charlie's mouth.

"Not to worry much, your highness. There's more," Dragaunus continued. "In the event of the Princess still not finding a suitor, the Princess must then be wed to… hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who?" Matsuri and Inori asked, desperately.

"The Royal Advisor… why that would be… me." Dragaunus said, smirking evilly.

Inori then started to examine the scroll. "But I thought the law said that only a prince or King could marry a Princess, I'm quite sure of it…" Inori said, rather perplexed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your Highness." Dragaunus said darkly, holding his dinosaur staff above Matsuri and Inori. The red eyes incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-red once again.

"Desperate… Measures." Inori said, now hypnotized.

"You will order Princess to marry me." Dragaunus commanded.

'I will order Princess…to…" Matsuri said hypnotized, but quickly snapped out of it, "But you're so old and ugly."

"The Princess _WILL _marry me!" Dragaunus commanded, more angrily.

"The Princess will..." Matsuri and Inori said hypnotized again but snapped out of it again when trumpets started playing. "What, what was that, that music." Inori said.

Inori and Matsuri racing to the balcony of the palace, as they looked into the distance and saw a parade heading into the city. "Dragaunus, Charlie, you must come and see this." Inori called out to them, and they came to the balcony. Dragaunus, reluctantly, goes out onto the balcony followed by Charlie.

As they watched, there is a parade going on in Anaheim. They are led by a major like girl. Of course, she is actually Erin, dressed like a major. The parade plays a song for the crowd and everyone else.

Marchers: _**Make way for Prince Dukan!**_

Everyone including people Duke has met before, turned to look at the parade.

Swordsmen: _**Say hey! It's Prince Dukan!**_

Harlem girls throws flower on the ground while Erin began to mingle with the crowd.

Erin: _**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**_

_**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**_

_**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

_**Make way, here he comes,**_

_**Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

_**You're gonna love this guy!**_

Erin pounds on Smolder's stomach like bongos, making the shopkeepers confused as she holds him and pointed. A cariage driven by Duck was strolling through her way through town. Duke(Prince Dukan) rides on top of his back in royal chairs. The Mighty ducks are riding Charizard.

_**Prince Dukan, fabulous he, Dukan Lachance!**_

_**Genuflect, show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee**_

Erin pull away a carpet under Klegghorn and his troops, forcing them to bow down. Klegghorn looks up and is confused as Duck grinned at him.

_**Now try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Charlie was just dancing around to the rhythm, until Dragaunus looked over to him and glared daggers at him causing him to stop.

_**And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**_

Erin used Cheif as 'wheelbarrows' and got Timmy, Jimmy, Danny, Jake, Buford, Baljeet, Larry, and Holt. They have to stand on each other's story for the guys to shake Dukan's hand.

_**Prince Dukan, mighty is he, Dukan Lachance!**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The men fell onto Dukan. Erin cover her hand and shot her powers out of her other hand. Dukan picked them up and held the men like an acrobat. Erin then turns into an old guy and whispers to Shifu.

_**He faced the galloping hordes**_

Next, she turns into a street kid playing with a toy sword as he speaks with Hodel and Chava.

_**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Now she turns into a big guy and holds Ash and Naruto as he continues.

_**Who sent Villains to their lords, why Prince Dukan!**_

Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano came out onto the balcony to see the parade. A bunch of servants come in carrying golden camels.

Servants: _**He's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

Erin pops in, dressed like a parade announcer.

"Don't they looked lovely, June?" asked Erin.

Next, women rode in on floats with a bunch of beautiful peacocks.

Women: _**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**_

Now she appears as a female announcer.

"Fabulous, Jerry. Love the feathers," said Erin.

As Erin continues singing, servants are seen carrying a big gorilla parade balloon down the street.

_**When it comes to exotic type mammals**_

Erin changes into a leopard and turns into a goat as they sings to Winnie and Tannis.

_**Has he got a zoo, **_

_**I'm telling you!**_

Erin disappears as Tanis and Winnie laughed in delight.

Chorus: _**It's a world-class menagerie!**_

Now Erin appeared next to Anne Maria, Dakota, and Heather who rejected Duke earlier. Erin is dressed like in a blue Arabian dress as they sing. Erin sings at the same time they did.

Erin and the girls: _**Prince Dukan, Handsome is he, Dukan Lachance!**_

_**There's no question this Dukan's alluring**_

_**That physique, how can I speak?**_

_**Never ordinary, never boring**_

Dukan tried to show muscles but he doesn't have any. Erin shoot some magical energy to give them some, really impressing the girls as Mallory rolled her eyes.

_**Weak at the knee**_

_**Everything about the man just plain impresses**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**He's a wonder; he's a whiz, a wonder**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**He's about to pull my heart asunder**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Dukan!**_

_**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

Dukan blew kisses to the girls, making them faint. Kagami scoffed and went back inside. Tsukasa and the girls saw her leave and runs after them.

The parade was now entering the archway/gates of the Palace, with Erin singing with the Chorus.

Erin & Chorus: _**He's got ninety-five Internapes!**_

Klegghorn and Guards: _**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**_

Servants are holding up a lot of Infernape on trees while Klegghorn's men danced stupidly.

Erin and Chorus: _**And to view them, he charges no fee!**_

Citizens: _**(He's generous, so generous)**_

Dukan and his friends throw some money onto the street making the citizens runs over to grab some.

All: _**He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies!**_

_**(Proud to work for him)**_

_**They bow to his whim, love serving him**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Dukan! Prince Dukan!**_

Back inside the palace, Inori and Matsuri runs fast over to the doors to the throne to let Dukan and his friends in, but Dragaunus and Charlie blocks their ways, smirking. But the doors bursts opened, the parade with Duck leading the way, entering. The doors crush Dragaunus and Charlie.

Erin & Chorus: _**Prince Dukan!  
Amorous he! Dukan Lachance!**_

The disguised Genie jump down from Duck and lands next to Inori and Matsuri, smirking.

Erin: _**Heard your Princess was a sight lovely to see!**_

The doors open to reveal Dragaunus and Charlie flattened in the wall leaving behind body prints, with a lot of anger as Dragunus growls.

_**And that, good people, is why**_

_**He got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With his bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

_**His birds that warble on key**_

_**Make way for Prince Dukan!**_

Erin backfliped and vanish back to into the lamp as Mallory hid it, while Dukan and his friends ride down on Charizard, and they land in front of Inori and Matsuri and bowed to them, while Dragaunus and Charlie pushes everything out the door and slams the palace doors shut, while scowling.

"Splendid, an absolutely marvelous performance!" Inori cheered while clapping.

"That was so cool!" Matsuri clapped as well.

Duke then jumped off Charizard and stepped forward while clearing his throat, "Your majesties, I have journeyed from afar to seek your Princess' hand in marriage."

"Prince Dukan Lachance, of course we're delighted to meet you and your friends." Inori said shaking Duke's hand.

Matsuri then gestures toward Dragaunus and Charlie, "This is our royal vizier, Dragaunus and his assistant Charle B. Barkin. He's delighted too".

"Ecstatic." Dragaunus said dryly, while he and Charlie looked at Duke just as dryly. He then walked over towards Duke, "But I'm afraid Prince Lacheetos."

"Lachance." Dukan corrected him.

"Oh, whatever! You cannot just parade in here uninvited and…" Matsuri and Inori looking at the lizard pokemon then cut off Dragaunus.

"This is a most excellent brand of pokemon you have here." Inori said while petting Charizard, "do you suppose."

"Why sure your majesties, allow me." Dukan said helping Inori and Matsuri board Charizard, but just as the pokemon took off; Dragunus put his dino staff down in front of Charizard.

"Your highnesses, I must advise against this." Dragaunus said.

"Oh nonsense, learn to have some fun!" Matsuri chuckled, kicking the staff out of the making Charizard blast off, and Charlie came down on the staff hitting his head to the ground.

Inori, Matsuri, and Charizard fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Duck's chariot, startling the girl.

"Hey, becareful!" Duck called.

The flight continues in the background, while Dragaunus, Duke, and his friends talk in the foreground.

"Curious to know, my friend." Dragaunus said to Duke, "Where did you say you and your friends were from again?"

"Oh here and there." Duke said.

"Yeah, much farther than you has traveled, I'm sure." Nosedive said, smiling.

"Try me." Dragaunus challenged them, edging forward sternly.

As Charizard flew right by them, Charlie accidentally got in their way. So when Charizard was heading right for him, he ran away screaming.

"Watch it, watch it, watch, it, watch it, watch it!" Charlie screamed, running away.

Charizard was about to collide with Charlie but made a dive before hitting Charlie. Charlie shut his eyes and sighed, but to his misfortune crashed into a pillar, he slides down it and lands on his head with little Inori's and Matsuri's on Charizard's flying above him around in a circle saying "Have a bone!" The real Charizard were about to land.

"Whoo-Hoo, we're coming in for a landing. Dragaunus, watch us now!" Matsuri cheered as she and Inori landed on the ground.

Charizard who was exhausted from the flight landed on Duck who caught them, dizzy.

"You okay?" Duck asked.

Charizard nodded but dizzly.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun. Ah, what a remarkable lad. And a not just duck, a Prince duck, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kagami, after all!" _Matsuri whispered to Dragaunus.

"_I just don't trust him, your majesties,"_ Dragaunus whispered back to him

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Dragaunus, we're an excellent judge of character!" Matsuri said.

"Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- **NOT!"** Charlie said to himself, who was listening in on their conversation.

"Kagami will like this one!" Inori nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure Dukan will like Princess Kagami," Wildwing agreed.

"Your Highnesses please no. I must intercede on the Kagami's behalf!" Dragaunus said when Kagami, her twin, and her friends walked into the room. "This guy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Dukan Lachance!" Duke said, messing up Dragaunus' suit before he fixes it again. "Ha! Just let her meet me!" Dukan said, feeling so full of himself. "I will win your Princess' heart…"

"How dare you!" Kagami yelled, feeling beyond insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She snapped as she stormed off.

"What she said!" Konata and Misao snapped at them just as angrily. They then stormed off as well, after her friends.

"Shameful." Miyuki said walking after them.

Tsukasa has nothing to say so she runs after them.

"Oh dear, don't worry, Prince Dukan… I think Kagami just needs time to cool down…" Inori sighed, escorting Dukan and their friends away.

"_I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Decheeto…"_ Dragaunus snarled darkly...


	12. Chapter 12

At nighttime, Kagami was looking gloomily out her balcony, while in the courtyard, Duke was pacing back and forth, while Wildwing, Grin, Mallory, and Tanya watched him, Nosedive was reading a comic book, and Duck tried to pick eat some grass but her taste buds made her spit it out. Every time she failed to eat, she said dully, "Dang!"

"I can't believe this, Kagami won't even let me talk to her!" He groaned, "I should've known this Prince wish wouldn't work out!"

Erin and Charizard were playing a chess game, "So move," Erin said.

"Very well, you asked for it." Charizard said as he made his move.

"Now that's a good move!" Erin said awe. Then she then did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; I'm losing to a pokemon!"

"Erin, I need help!" Duke said to the genie girl.

"Alright, sparky, here's the deal!" Erin said in a Jack Nicholson voice, while ruffling with Duke's hair, "If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?"

"What?" Duke asked.

Erin poofed a chalkboard in front of him and he pointed to the words "Tell her the…**TRUTH!" s**he screamed, flipping over the chalkboard witch now read "TRUTH!" in big, shiny letters.

"No way! If Kagami found out I was just some… lousy street-rat and a jewel theif… she'd laugh at me," Duke protested, and then sighed.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Erin said sarcastically as a lamp on Duke's head until Duke turn her off. She poof next to him. "… Duke all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"She's right you know, Duke," Wildwing said,

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" Duke growled while fixing his hair. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a Prince…"_ Erin sighed in unison.

"All right, Duke, go get her." Mallory smirked.

And with that, Duke flew up to Kagami's room on Charizard followed.

Kagami was just on her bed; feeling depressed with her sister and friends was sitting next to her and Misdreavys beside her when she heard Duke.

"Princess Kagami?" Duke addressed. Misdreavus looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" asked Kagami.

"It's me, Prince Dukan… ah, ahem…" Dukan made his voice sound deeper. "Price Dukan Lachance!"

"I do not want to see you!" Kagami scoffed.

"Please, come on, Kagami! Just give me a chance!" Duke begged, but to no avail. Misdreavus came out and backed Duke to the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" said Kagami.

"_Misdreavus!_" Misdreavus said, growling at Duke.

"Down ghost thing!" Duke said, who was trying to back Misdreavus away. "Easy… take off, go!"

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ Erin asked Charizard, as she flew up to him. Charizard mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. The genie girl slapped herself in her faces.

"Wait, wait a minute…" said Kagami after a few moments. "Do I…know you?"

"No! Ha, no way," Duke chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," Kagami said, still trying to remember.

"The marketplace?"Duke asked, but cleared his throat. " I, uh, have servants to go to the marketplace for me, ya see. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't possibly have been me you met."

"Hmmm…No. I guess not," sighed Kagami, shrugging.

Erin, wearing a yellow-black stripe dress, gloves, boots, and googles, then as small bees, appeared on Duke's shoulder and started speaking to him, _"Enough 'bout you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! The hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"_

"Uh, Princess Kagami, you're very…" Duke began.

"_Lovely, magnificent, feminine… punctual!" _Erin whispered some advice to him.

"Punctual!" said Duke.

"Punctual?!" Kagami gasped, misunderstanding.

"_Sorry!" _Erin whispered to Duke.

"Uhh... You're beautiful!" Duke quickly corrected, turning his head back to its proper position.

"_Nice recovery!" _Erin whispered to Duke.

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said Kagami, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Duke.

"The sister of the queens…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a prince like me!" Duke agreed.

"_Warning! Warning!" _Erin whispered into Saint's ear with her stinger turning red.

Kagami tapped Duke's beak… "Right. A Prince like you." …Right before putting his cape around his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering peacock I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Erin called acting like a plane falling from the sky with smoke behind her.

"But," Duke pleaded.

"Ah, go jump off a balcony!" snapped Kagami, fed up of him.

"What?" Duke stammered, totally confused.

"_Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?"_ Erin suggested.

"Buzz off!" Duke growled.

"_Okay fine, but remember; beeeee yourself!" _Erin reminded him, and she disappeared into the bottle hidden in Duke's pocket.

"Yeah, right!" Duke snapped sarcastically.

"What?!" asked Kagami, thinking he was talking to her.

"Uh, you're right!" Duke said, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!"

"What? What!"

"How…how come you're doing that?" asked a confused Kagami.

Then Charizard flew up and Kagami got a good look at him.

"This is my pokemon, Hulk the Charizard," Duke explained to her.

"It's lovely," said Kagami, a bit startled.

Charizard took her hand and kissed it.

"You uh, you don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" Duke asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Kagami queried.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Duke said

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Duke said, holding out his hand.

With that, Kagami recognized him from the first time they met, and smirked,_ "…yes!"_

Kagami then got on Charizard and flew off, Kagami looked down on the balcony and noticed Misdreavus, Tsukasa, Konata, Ayano, Miyuki, and Misao, then they noticed they were heading for the Castle Walls, but Charizard flew over it.

Duke: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Princess**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Charizard picked a flower off a windowsill, gave it to Duke, and he gave it to Kagami.

_**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over side was and yonder**_

_**On a pokemon ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

_**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Kagami: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, its crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Duke: (at the same time) _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

They then flew past and bunch of Seagulls, and when one of them caught a sight of Charizard, he squawked terrified.

Kagami: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Indescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Duke: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Kagami: _**A hundred thousand things to see…**_

Duke: _**Hold your breath, it gets better!**_

They then flew passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker constructs a sphinx of Pharaoh Atem, they wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose.

Kagami: _**I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far, **_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be…**_

Ponytais and Rapidash ran by as they flew over them. Kagami petted a Ponytai before they flew off.

Duke: _**A Whole New World!**_

Kagami: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Duke: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Kagami: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

While going through the woods, Duke grabbed an apple off a tree and gave it to Kagami the same way he gave it to her when they first met. Kagami smiled.

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

Duke: _**A Whole New World,**_

Kagami: _**A Whole New World**_

Duke: _**That's where we'll be**_

Kagami: _**That's where we'll be**_

Duke: _**A thrilling chase**_

Kagami: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance over the water.

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop in China, watching the fireworks and the Chinese New Year. "It's all so magical," Kagami sighed.

"Sure is." Duke said.

Then, Kagami decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Duck and Nosedive had to miss this," she said. If this so-called prince really were who he said he was, he wouldn't know whom she was talking about. But...he did!

"Nah," said Duke. "They hate fireworks. Doesn't really like flying much, either. Despite the fact that Duck _can't _fly, sweeheart."

Charizard growled to Duke and put his hand over his face

"That is I-" Duke stammered, realizing he'd just given himself away. "Oh, boy!"

"Ha! You are the duck from the market!" snapped Kagami, pointing at him in between his eyes. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Kagami, I'm sorry!" Duke apologized.

"I mean, what?! Did you think I was stupid?!" asked Kagami, angrily.

"No!" Duke protested

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no, I just… I _hoped_ you wouldn't," mumbled Duke. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Kagami.

"The truth?" Duke said. "The truth!" he still wasn't sure what to say, he even looked at the pokemon that waved at him, on giving up hope. "The truth is…that I sometimes just dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of palace life!" At that Charizard slumped down in defeat, and Kagami just gave him a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow. "B-but I really am a Prince. And that's the truth!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Kagami.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Duke, shrugging.

"Well...I wouldn't say _that_ strange!" said Kagami, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should know Konata is more stranger."

Charizard just shook his head, giving the impression that all this lying is getting way out of hand. But he then looked at them, romantically.


	13. Chapter 13

Back with the G4 and Klegghorn, Klegghorn was sleeping.

"Hey, wake up!" Tsugiko called.

Klegghorn woek up with a snort. "Sorry, I fell asleep after THE STUPID ROMANCE!"

"We're not done yet since you're snore interrupted us." Hirano said. "Now where was I... Oh yes."

Later, Duke and Kagami were back at the balcony.

"Goodnight, my handsome Prince." Kagami said.

"Sleep well, Princess," said Duke.

The two leaned in…and Charizard lifted Duke up so that he and Kagami could kiss. Then, Kagami went back into her room. Misdreavus, Konata, and Misao rolled their eyes and Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Ayano smiled, and followed Kagami.

"Yes!" Duke laughed. He fell backwards onto Charizard and he slowly landed on the ground of the courtyard as Duke gazes up into the sky. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

"DUKE! LOOK OUT!" Duke heard his friends exclaim. He turned around to see Klegghorn and his men charging at him. Duke was grabbed and gagged in chains to prevent him from escape. He tried to call for help, but he looked over and saw Duck and Nosedive trapped in a net and the others are in cages. Them Crabb tied Charizard to a tree in chains, and Dragaunus and Charlie appeared before Duke in the shadows.

"I am afraid you have worn out your welcome, Prince Lacheetos!" Dragaunus snarled darkly.

"Hah, hah, jerk!" Charlie cackled at Duke in his own maniacal way.

"Silence, dog!" Dragaunus hissed at him. He and Charlie then began walking away, "Make sure he's never found!" Duke struggled, but the guards knocked him unconscious.

Duke was dizzy, before falling unconscious.

Klegghorn laughed as they dropped Duke off a cliff into the sea. His legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…he'd never be able to swim up.

'I got to get to the bottle.' Duke thought, but noticed the bottle slipped out of his pocket.

When Duke hit the ocean floor, the bottle landed inches away from him, as he tried to swim over to it just a little bit it was too late, he went unconscious and he fell to the floor, but that caused the bottle to move closer to him, and Duke with just an ounce of conscious left in him rubbed the bottle and Erin emerge from it wearing heart-patteren bath robe with light pink frills, hair towel, a back brush and a rubber duck.

"Never fails. Get in the bath, there's a rub at the bottle (Squeaks the duck) Hello?" Erin said as she then noticed her unconscious friend in front of her.

"Duke? (Gasps) Duke, buddy, snap out of it!" Erin gasped as she was back in her first attire. "Oh, you can't cheat on this one, Duke!" Erin groaned, pulling on her hair towel. "I can't help you unless you makes a wish. All you have to say, "Erin, I want you to save my life. Got it? Ok. Come on, Duke L'Orange!" Erin shouted to Duke, shaking him by the shoulders causing his head to nod. "I'll take that as a "yes"!"

Erin head turns into a siren and he makes Siren sounds as his body turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" The genie just babble some stuff in German as she grabs Duke and they land on the cliff he were thrown off of. As Duke was catching his breaths the genie grabbed him.

"Don't you scare us like that!" Erin said.

"Erin, I uh… heh, thanks, Erin," said Duke, hugging Erin.

"Oh, Duke I'm getting kind-of fond of you, really," Erin said as he held onto her and they flew off back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile, Kagami was in her room with Tsukasa brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung. Konata, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano were watching as Miyuki and Ayano were braiding the sides of their heads.

"Kagami?" called Matsuri, standing by her bedroom door with Inori.

"Oh, Matsuri, Inori," she said, walking up to them. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Kagami. I have chosen a husband for you," said Inori, who talked in monotone.

"Huh, what?"

"…You will wed Dragaunus." Inori said as the other door opened to reveal Dragaunus, with Charlie by his side.

Kagami and Tsukasa gasped and brought their hands to their face. Konata's jaw dropped to the ground while Misao's face turn green and Miyuki and Ayano fainted.

"You're speechless, I see!" Dragaunus sneered. "A fine quality in a wife"

"I will never marry you!" shouted Kagami. "Inori, Matsuri, I choose Prince Dukan!"

"Yes, she does." Tsukasa and Konata said. Konata is happy for her choosing because she's accepting her friends choice.

"Prince Dukan and his friends left." Dragaunus said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Dragaunus!" It was Duke! He was just standing by the curtain, casually. His friends were standing beside him.

"Or better check your eye sights." Mallory chuckled.

"Yeah, we got a bone to pick with you, dirt weed." Nosedive added.

"Prince Dukan!" cried Kagami, happy to see him.

"How in the heck! Uh… huh?" Charlie exclaimed in shock, and then pretended not to know anything on the subject as he went back into whistling tone.

"Tell him the truth, Dragaunus." Duke snapped.

"You tried to have our friend killed!" Wildwing snapped at Dragaunus.

"What ridiculous nonsense!" Dragaunus said. He then turned to Inori and Matsuri. "Your highnesses, he's obviously lying…" he secretly held his dino staff close to Inori and Matsuri to influence them even more.

"Obviously… lying…" Matsuri said, still in her trance.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa cried.

"Matsuri, Inori, what's wrong with you two?!" Kagami cried.

"Are you nuts?!" Konata and Misao yelled

"I know what's wrong!" said Duke, grabbing the dinosaur staff from Dragaunus. He toss it to Grin as he smash it to the ground, destroying the top half of it, and Inori and Matsuri snapped out of its control.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said Inori, coming out of her trance.

"My head feels like milkshake." said Matsuri, holding her head.

"Your highness, Dragaunus and Charlie have been controlling you with this!" Duke said holding the now broken dinosaur staff.

"Wha-what?" gasped Inori.

She and Matsuri then angrily turned towards Dragaunus and Charlie. "Dragaunus! Charlie! You, you traitors!" Matsuri snapped.

Dragaunus then looked up to see Duke, the Mighty Ducks, Kagami, Tsukasa, the Lucky Star girls, Inori and Matsuri advancing towards him and Charlie.

"Your highness, all of this can be explained." Dragaunus said, trying to cover up but to no avail.

"Guards, guards!" Matsuri shouted

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" Charlie said, not bothering to pretend to be keeping quiet anymore.

Dragaunus then sees the bottle sticking out of Duke's pocket; he tries to make a move but was apprehended by Duece and Holt, while Rocko grabbed Charlie. They tried pulling him away by his feet, and Charlie tried holding onto the floor.

"This is not done yet, ducks!" Dragaunus snarled at Duke. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing with Charlie in a cloud of red dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Matsuri. The guards then took out their swords and ran out of the room.

"Kagami, are you alright?" asked Duke.

"That was just creepy." Tanya said.

"No kidding." Mallory said.

"Yes, I'm all right," said Kagami. They were about to kiss again, but Matsuri and Inori walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Dragaunus, our most trusted Councilor, plotting against me all this time! How will I ever-" Before Matsuri could say more, Inori tapped her shoulder and pointed at Duke and Kagami.

Matsuri then looked at Duke and Kagami, who were once again, looking at each other lovingly. "I what? Can this be true? Our sister has finally chosen a suitor!" she cried.

Kagami nodded with a grin.

"Ha ha!" Matsuri celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy, Prince Dukan, I could just kiss you…uh, but I won't. You're not my type. But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy and become prosperous! And then you, dear boy, will become sultan!"

"Sultan?" Duke inquired.

"Oh, yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Inori nodded happily.

Duke, of course, was suppose to be happy, but realized his promise to Erin...

Meanwhile, in Dragaunus's chambers, Dragaunus slams the doors open and Charlie runs in and heads for his own desk, where all his belongings were.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT, WE GOTA GET OUT! I GOTTA START PACKING, DRAGAUNUS! Only essentials, I've got the weapons, the guns, the knives, the underwear, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but his craziness was interrupted by Dragaunus, who was laughing like a maniac and pounding the door.

"Oh boy," Charlie said, walking up to him. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Dragaunus! Hey, Dragaunus! Get a grip!" Charlie shouted grabbing Draganus by his collar, and Dragaunus grabs Charlie by the neck. "ACK! _Good grip!" _Charlie wheezed.

"Prince Dukan is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Duke!" Dragaunus growled. "He has the bottle, Charlie…"

"Why that miserable-!" Charlie started but was interrupted by Dragagunus.

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?!" Charlie asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the palace, Duke was having a major dilemma: should he marry Kagami and become the sultan of Anahiem or should he reveal his identity?

"Me? A sultan?" he pondered out loud.

Erin however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering hero!" she exclaimed. Then she started playing like…every known instrument. When Duke walked right past her without a reaction, she was puzzled. She scratched her head until she smiled, she zooms to him. Erin then formed his hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview him. "Duke! You've just won the heart of Princess Kagami Hiiragi…what are you going to do next?" Duke just stared glumly through Erin's hands, and flopped down on a huge, princely bed.

Unknown to her, Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, Duck, and Charizard were watching him from the window above his bed.

"Well, he's taking it pretty hard." Nosedive sighed.

"Well, of course he is, the Hiiragi sisters wants him to be the sultan." Wildwing said.

"And if he accepts, he'll have to remain a Prince forever, and he won't be able to set Erin free." Tanya added, "After all, he'll might need the third wish to help him for something else".

"I feel sorry for him." Mallory said.

"Well what can he do?" Duck asked.

"His mind needs to think of what needs to be right for all of us..." Grin explained as the others knew what he meant this time as they nodded sadly in agreement.

Then Erin popped up beside Duke and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free the genie…' anytime now!"_

"Erin…I can't," sighed Duke.

"Sure you can. All you have to do is say…" Erin mashed Duke's beak and mouthed the words "Erin, I wish you free!'"

"I'm serious!" Duke growled, swatting Erin's hands away making her shake in sensitive. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the sultan…no they want to make "Prince Dukan" the sultan. " Erin's faces turned downcast as he spoke, "Without you…I'm just Duke."

"Duke, you won!" said Erin.

"Because of you!" snapped Duke. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a Prince? What if Kagami finds out? …I'd lose her. Erin, sweetheart…I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, he ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

"Oh, I see." said Erin, grumpily, "Fine, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel left out! Now if you'll excuse me…_Master!_" Erin snarled, saying the 'master' part in disgust and she disappeared into the lamp.

"Erin…I'm really sorry," said Duke. But all he got back was one last tongue sticking out of the bottle in his face. "Well fine! Then just…stay in there for all I care!" Duke angrily puts a pillow on the bottle, covering it. Tanya and Duck looked at this rather surprised and concerned, while the others and Charizard just glared at him and shook their head in disgust, "What are you guys looking at?" he snapped.

Duck was a little hurt at this, and then sadly respond, "Alright, fine... I can take a hint..." She and Tanya then slowly left the scene

"You know what? Fine! Because if that is the way you feel about it, Duke, then I'm out of here!" Mallory snapped at Duke as she followed Duck and Tanya.

"But-" Duke tried to protest, but Wildwing cut him off.

"She's right, Duke! You just don't get it, do ya?" Wildwing snapped, he and Nosedive followed Mallory before Nosedive raspberried him.

"Think about it! Dragaunus is still free and he and Charlie are probably not likely to give up on the bottle, Duke!" Grin added angrily, "Heck, if Erin was free, then Dragaunus can't use her power for his own ends!" with that, he left with Charizard.

"Wait, come back, guys, Duck, Charizard. Guys, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then he sighed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Erin's right, well, they're all right; I can't keep this up, I've got to tell Kagami the truth!".

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It sounded like Kagami's. "Dukan! Oh, Dukan! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Duke, neatening his hair and headed outside. "Kagami, where are you?"

Unaware that Charlie, disguised as a flamingo in the pond outside was speaking like Kagami's voice. He then cleared his throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Duke, as he walked off.

Then Charlie turned around snickering until his face met another one's who believed Charlie talking in Kagami's voice was a girl, then the Charlie shouted to the other one in his ordinary voice, **"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY!?"** he yelled, then kicked him. "Jerk!" Then Charlie threw off his flamingo disguise and headed to Duke's room.

When Charlie went into Duke's room, he searched almost every area, and then found the bottle underneath the pillow. He then held it up in his hands.

"Oh, boy, Dragaunus is sure gonna be happy to see you!" He said, holding the bottle. He then spoke in Dragaunus's voice "(Dragaunus's voice) Excellent work, Charlie!" (Own voice) "Ah, go on!" (Dragaunus's voice) "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!" (Own voice) Oh, Dragaunusa, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Charlie said as he ran over to the window and climbed out of it, holding the bottle in his mouth.

The citizen's of Anahiem stood before the palace as Inori and Matsuri makes the announcement on his platform overlooking the city. Inori try to calm the people down until Matsuri yelled, "**LISTEN TO MY SISTER YOU BUNCH OF HAMBURGER FLIPPERS!**"

Everyone stopped and stared at Matsuri as Inori cleared her throat, "Thank you. Citizens of Anahiem! Our sister has finally chosen suitor!" Inori exclaimed happily as the crowd cheered for this.

Behind the platform's curtains, Kagami and her friends take a look at the crowd.

"Kagami," Kagami turned to see Duke running up the stairs.

"Dukan, where have you been!" cried Kagami happily.

"There's something I-"

"The whole town has turned up for my sister's announcement!"

"But Kagami…I came to tell you…you don't understand…-" Duke tried to say.

Kagami kissed Duke, interrupting him and said, "Good luck!" before Duke could say anything else, and Kagami already pushed him through the balcony curtain.

"…Prince Dukan Lachance!" Inori announced, introducing Kagami's new suitor.

"Oh boy…" said Duke nervously, through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, in Dragaunus's chamber, the he and Charlie looked at this whole thing in amusement and annoyance from a window.

"Look at them…" snarled Charlie. "Cheering that big _fake_!"

"Let them cheer," said Draganusu smirking evilly as he held up the bottle and began rubbing it.

Soon Erin came out, back to the two, still upset. Erin did not know what happened as she yelled out, "You know, Duke, I'm getting really..." Erin snapped. She then turned and startled as she see that it isn't Duke she was speaking to. "I... Don't think you're him." Puzzled, Erin took out the script while at Dragaunus's eye level, "_Tonight, the part of Duke will be played by a tall, dark and sinster ugly dinosaur…"_

"Silence, slave!" snapped Dragaunus as he throws Erin to the ground and step on her face. "I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that..." groaned the genie girl.

"Erin, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule up high, as sultan!"

Outside, the celebration was cut short when black clouds appear from out of nowhere over the palace. As the ground shakes, the crowd runs off in fear. The roof came off forcing Duke, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Ayano, Inori, and Matsuri to duck.

"What on earth?" yelled Duke, alarmed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Inori. Suddenly Matsuri crown of royalty begins to lift off. Matsuri tried to grab for it but some sort of magic force lifts her whole body up. Soon all her clothes were removed but it shows her wearing a tank top and shorts. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Dragaunus came out turning Matsuri's clothes into a king's clothes that are now suited just for him laughing evilly.

"Dragaunus, you…vile betrayer!" yelled Inori angrily.

"That's sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Charlie, who was wearing a crown.

"Oh, yeah, Chuck? We'll just see about that!" snapped Duke, reaching into his pocket for the bottle but couldn't find it. It was gone. "The bottle!" he gasped.

Laughing evilly, Dragaunus pointed remarking, "Finders Keepers, Lacheetos!"

Duke, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Ayano, Inori, and Matsuri looked up and gasped. There stood a God-sized dark Erin. She is wearing Maleficent's clothes only shorter skirt, long boots, no horns, spikeier hair, and red eyes. She then lifted the entire palace up into the air!

Duke whistled for the Charizard, upon whom he jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking his head in disbelief. He then reached Erin's heads.

"Erin, no, don't!" Duke cried.

"Sorry, Duke." Erin said sadly as her eyes turn grey again with tears appear. "I got a new master now." She then put the palace onto a nearby mountain.

"Dragaunus…I order you to stop!" Matsuri yelled angrily to Dragaunus.

"Oh, but there's a new order now …_my order!_ Finally YOU bow to ME!" Dragaunus commanded.

"We will never bow to you!" Kagami, standing tall, despite the fact that Inori, Matsuri, and Tsukasa had already began to bow while Miyuki and Ayano hugged each other.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Konata said, as she and Misao held both their two eye lids down and blew raspberries at Dragaunus.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Charlie sarcastically.

"If you will not bow before a sultan…**THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" **screamed Dragaunus, and then he turned to a sad looking Erin. "Erin! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer... **IN THE WORLD**!"

"ERIN…STOP!" cried Duke, beseeching Erin not to give Dragaunus such dark powers. But Erin had to. She then zapped Dragaunus with a red blast of magical energy.

Dragaunus laughed evilly as dark magic crackled all around him…he's appearance was changing yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Charlie introduced, while Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Ayano, Inori, and Matsuri looked on in horror. "A warm, Anahiem welcome…for sorcerer…**DRAGAUNUS!"**

Dragaunus then landed on the ground back. His armor is more sinsiter and sharper. Dragaunus was holding a black Dinosaur staff with a more vicious looking Dinosaur head on top that had bigger ruby red encrusted eyes.

"Now where were we?" Dragaunus sneered. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" He zapped Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Ayano, Inori, and Matsuri with the staff and they were forced to bow.

He hears a scream and sees Misdreavus charging at him. Dragaunus raises his dino staff however and laughed, "Down, girl!" Dragaunus zaps Misdreavus, turning her into an egg. The egg fell to the ground with a ding.

Dragaunus smirked and looked at Kagami. "Oh, Princess," said Dragaunus as he lifts her chin with his dino staff. "There is someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Dragaunus! Get you hands off her!" yelled Duke and Charizard fly toward towards Dragaunus and Kagami as the villain sings his own version of 'Prince Dukan's' song.

Dragaunus: _**Prince Dukan**_

_**Yes, it is he,**_

_**But not as you know him.**_

Dragaunus zaps Duke with his dino staff, knocking Charizard away. He then brought Duke closer to the ground, which try to hit him but he can't.

_**Read my lips and come to grips**_

_**With reality**_

Dragaunus brings Duke and Kagami closer to each other.

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**_

_**Whose lies were too good to last**_

_**Say hello to your precious Prince Dukan!**_

Dragaunus then zaps Duke, who is changed back to his real self. Kagami looked shocked as Charlie laughed at this.

"Or should we say, Duke L'Orange?" laughed Charlie sinisterly in a mocking tone.

"Dukan!" said Kagami in shock.

"Kagami, sweetheart," said Duke with a sad sigh as he comes over to Kagami. "I tried to tell you. I'm..."

But Dragaunus interrupts Duke and pushed him down as he continues to sing.

Dragauus: _**So Dukan turns out to be merely Duke**_

As Dragaunus continued to sing, Duck each tried a charge on him, but Dragaunus zapped her back into her original self, a duck as her dress fell to the ground, her necklace is stil on her. When the Mighty Ducks tried to take Dragaunus on, he zapped them back into their original attire too.

"AH MAN!" Nosedive yelled.

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me**_

Dragaunus then used his powers to whip up a massive energy and it then grabbed Duke, the Mighty Ducks, and Duck, and held them up in the magic force. It then lowered Duke down to Dragaunus eye-level.

_**His personality flaws**_

_**Give me adequate cause**_

Dragaunus then gave a hard punch to Duke's face.

_**To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

With a wave of his dino staff, the energy took Duke, Wildwing, Grin, Tanya, Mallory, Nosedive, and Duck right up to an abandoned pillar, and threw them inside through the window.

_**So his prospects take a terminal dip**_

_**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

Quickly, Charizard flew right into the pillar as the villain continues.

_**Is the ends of the earth, WHOOPEE!**_

Dragaunus then pretends to be a golfer swinging like a pro with his dino staff. As Dragaunus then swings wildly, the pillar Duke and his friends are in begins to launch off like a rocket. Erin watches sadly as the pillar disappears from sight until she turns away crying and covering her face pusing her glasses up.

_**So long,**_

"Bye! See ya!" Charlie cackled waving goodbye mockingly.

_**Ex-Prince Dukan!**_

As the song ends, Dragaunus laughs evilly like a psycho. His shadow covers Matsuri, Inori, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Ayano, and Miyuki as Kagami and Tsukasa, and Miyuki and Ayano hugged each other, and the whole Kingdom in fact, who look at the villain cowardly.


	15. Chapter 15

At the end of Earth, the turret smashed in half, and Duke found himself on a snowy mountainside, but no sign of Duck and the others.

"Duck!" Duke called. "GUYS!" Then he heard something, Wildwing was heping Nosedive up. Soon Grin, Tanya, and Mallory appeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Wildwing asked.

"I am!" Mallory called.

"Where's Duck?" Tanya asked.

Then they heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. Duke knew it was Duck, and he began to dig her out and his friends began helping him. "Aw, guys this is all my fault!" he cried. "I should've freed Erin when I had the chance!" Then he found Duck. "Duck! Are you okay?"

"Quack, quack!" shivered Duck.

"I'm sorry, guys." said Duke. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I've got to go back and…set things right!" Duke got up and marched on, only to step on the frozen pokemon. "Charizard!" he gasped. Then he noticed that his tail was stuck underneath the turret.

_"Char!"_ Charizard shouted. Duke then pondered but got an idea.

"I got it!" Duke shouted as he began blasting off snow over by the turret "Guys, help me out here!"

The Mighty Ducks and Ahiru began to dig at the snow.

"We better hurry, Charizards can't stand the cold or their tail will go out!" Tanya explained.

"That's it!" said Duke, encouragingly.

But then the turret started to roll…Duke grabbed Duck as the others ran…but was nowhere to run! But then he saw the window indent in the turret. Duke and his friends slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Duke.

"**MAN**, that was close!" Nosedive exclaimed in relief.

"You did it Duke!" Wildwing shouted happily.

Duck then mumbled something un-understandable and then fell down in fear. Charizard shook himselves free of the ice as his tail blaze higher, and Duke and the guys hopped on.

"Now, back to Anahiem! Let's go!" Duke said. And with that, the group flew straight back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Anahiem itself now looked like an evil citadel covered by evil red clouds. And the palace isn't a great sight as it used to either. Inside, Dragaunus is sitting in a throne made in a image of a Dinosaur, watching Charlie stuffing Matsuri, dressed like puppets on strings, with a bunch of bones. Inori, Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao are in chains with Kagami as Misdreavus in her cage.

Kagami, wearing slave clothes, a black dress with long sleeves and frills, Dragaunus forced her to wear, watched this in horror, she, Tsukasa, and Inori could do nothing since they were chained to the Dragaunus's throne.

"Stop it!" cried Kagami. "Dragaunus, please leave her alone!"

Dragaunus smirks and gives the signal for Charlie to cease. Charlie paused then stuffs another bone down Matsuri's throat before she backs off.

Dragaunus laughed then looks at Kagami, "You know, my dear, I pain me to see you reduced to this." Dragaunus takes a bite out of the apple, then continues spitting out since his mouth's fill, "Someone beautiful like you should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world..." As he said this, Dragaunus made a crown appear and present it to Kagami. "What do you say my dear. Why, with you as my Queen?"

"Never!" yelled Kagami as she grabs a cup of wine and throws the whole thing at Dragaunus's face. Angrily, the villain pushed Kagami to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" yelled Dragaunus as he raised his hand as if he's about to backhand her. Kagami gets ready for the impact but a thought came to Dragaunus's head, making him smirk. He turns to Erin, sitting nearby, looking sadly. "Erin. I've decided on my last wish. I wish for Princess Kagami Hiiragi to fall madly in love with me." Kagami and Tsukasa gasped in horror.

Duke and his friends have arrived back in Anahiem and make their way back to the palace on top of the mountain.

Back in the Palace, Erin describes a problem to Dragaunus.

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos," Erin began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you eccentric brat! You will do what I order you to do!" Dragaunus snapped grabbing her ponytail. Just then, Kagami and Tsukasa noticed Duke, his friends and the pokemon creep in through the window. They made hush signals to them so they won't get spotted. Kagami thought of an idea and whispers it to Tsukasa. Tsukasa was surprised and disgusted but she smiles with a nod.

"…Slave!"

"Dragaunus…" said Kagami, seductively. Dragaunus and Erin stop arguing as they looked at her. Kagami gave Dragaunus a pretend flirting smile as she puts the crown on her head. "I've never realized how... handsome you are..."

Erin's eyes were pure white and her jaw dropped to the ground in surprise.

"Hmm. That's more like it," said Dragaunus, as he pulled Erin's jaws and they closed like window shades. Duke slid silently down a huge curtain. "Now…tell me more about…myself…"

Although disgusted, Kagami hide it as she walks over saying, "You're tall, dark..."

Erin didn't grant the wish for Kagami to fall in love and she wasn't allowed to anyway. She looked around and see Duke and his friends jumping to the floor and they signaled Erin that they had arrived.

"Duke! Duke, buddy!" Erin said a bit too loud.

"SHH!" hissed Duke. The Genie girl zipped her mouth shut. She went over to them whispered, "Duke, I can't help you. I work for Senior Psychopath now." She changed her head into Dragaunus's to prove his point then back. "What're you going to do?"

"Hey, I'm a jewel theif and a street rat, remember?" said Duke, zipping Erin's mouth. "We'll improvise!"

Duke and the Mighty Ducks then begin to sneak around and hide behind Dragaunus and Kagami, the villain's back to them. Duke looked and sees that Dragaunus has left the bottle on his throne.

Dragaunus didn't notice as he anxiously asked Kagami, "Go on."

"And your horns are so...twisted." said Kagami as she puts her arms around Dragaunus, swirling her fingers. Unknown to the villain, Kagami is actually signaling Duke to move. Duke smirks as he begins to make a move. "And you stolen my heart..."

Charlie relaxed while eating the grapes until he saw Duke going for the bottle. He gasped, and screeched, "Dragun..!" But Charlie was interrupted when Duck and Nosedive jumped him just in time.

Unaware of what's happening, Dragaunus asked, "And the Street Rat?"

"What Street Rat?" asked Kagami, pretending not to know Duke.

Duke was just about to reach the bottle, when Charlie, Nosedive, and Duck's fighting and wrestling knocked over a bowl of fruit.

Dragaunus turns to look, but Kagami turns his head back and did something she regrets doing to him: kissing him full on the lips.

Duke was almost onto the bottle when he sees Kagami kissing Dragaunus. He looks shocked and a bit disgusted. Even the others found this disgusting.

Erin's face turn green and threw up off-screen.

"Yuck!" screamed Konata and Misao in disgust.

Mallory, Charizard, and Tanya held their mouths about to puke, Wildwing and Grin covered their eyes in disgust, and Misdreavus, Miyuki and Ayano fainted.

"GROSS!" Inori and Matsuri exclaimed.

Nosedive and Duck still holding Charlie stick their tongues out in disgust while Charlie looks disgust. "Man, that ain't right!" Nosedive yelled.

Dragaunus's lips departed Kagami's, the latter secretly disgusted.

_"I AM SO BRUSHING MY TEETH AND MOUTH WASH AFTER THIS!" _Kagami thought in disgust.

Dragaunus smirks as he said, "That was..."

Suddenly Dragaunus sees someone's reflection in Kagami's crown. He is shocked to see it is of Duke. He turned around just in time to see Duke making his move for the bottle. He yelled out,** "YOU!"**

Dragaunus zaps Duke away with a bolt from his scepter before he could get to the bottle. Erin gasped as she covered her mouth while Kagami was in shock and anger.

"How many times do I have to kill you, duck?!" screamed Dragaunus angrily. Kagami quickly jumped Dragaunus holding his staff, but Dragaunus managed to knock her down. Duke then grabbed Dragaunus and his staff, holding him.

"Get the bottle!" Duke yelled. Kagami then made a run for the bottle. But Dragaunus has escaped from the Duke's hold and zaps Kagami with his dino staff, which she screams, putting her in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Princess! Your time is up!" mocked Dragaunus evilly.

"Kagami!" gasped Duke.

"Kagami/Kagamin/Sis/Hiiragi!" Miyuki, Konata, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misao gasped.

Sand started trickling down onto Kagami's head. Dragaunus was going to drown her in sand!

"Ha! Nice shot, Dragun-" **BANG!** Konata, Duck, and Nosedive hit Charlie on the head with fruit bowls.

**"AH, SHUT UP!" **They and all of Duke's friends snapped.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Dragaunus, turning Duck into a wind-up toy before she could reach the bottle.

"Duck!" Duke, Mallory, and Tanya cried.

"I got it!" Nosedive called, trying to grab the bottle but he got zapped and he is now trap in a videogame.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing called.

"Things are getting out of order, aren't they, boy?" he joked again, turning Wildwing into hockey stick as his mask fell off next him, Grin was turned into stone, Inori and Matsuri were trapped in a bottle, Misao and Ayano are wrapped up in a blanket, Konata got trapped in a large Brigade armband, Miyuki is turned into a book cover, Tanya and Mallory are grabbed and tied by trees that grew out of the ground and Charizard turn into a baby Charmander.

He laughs as Duke making a charge for the bottle. "Get the point?" suddenly, he was fenced in by a bunch of swords, blocking the bottle. Dragaunus grabs the bottle and laughs. Duke grabs his sword from his arm and another sword and charges at Dragaunus. "Things are heating up!" boomed Dragaunus as he spits out fire, surrounding Duke within it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly dinosaur?" demanded Duke, holding his swords up.

"A dinosaur am I?" laughed Dragaunus as he began to transform. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…**DINOSAUR LIKE I CAN BE!" **The fire disappeared as Dragaunus turns into a vicious looking dinosaur! He let out a fast lunge at Duke, until Duke managed to slash his across his face with the swords. **"AAAAAAGHH!" **he screamed.

The Erin cheerleaders cheered nearby waving 'D' sweaters shouting, **"RICKEM! ROCKEM! RACKEM! RACK! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-SNAKE!"** cheered the Genies.

"**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" **roared Dragaunus at the genie girl.

Erin, now wearing a dressed as Ghoulia's short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt, long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing, a lightning bolt wristband in black, and gold and pink skullette earrings, now held up a small pennant with a dark colored 'D' on it saying bored, "Dragaunus, Dragaunus, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Erin yelled at the end.

"Duke!" cried Kagami. She was sinking into the sand fast! Tsukasa keeps banging on it to help her but the glass is too strong.

Quickly, Duke jumped on some gems and slid across the floor. Duke then turned a corner by jumping off the gem. The deadly dinosaur slips and crashed through a wall, the front half hanging from outside. Duke charges and stabs Dragaunus in the back with his swords, making him scream. **"AAAAAAGHHH!"**

Duke threw the other sword and runs back to the hourglass.

"Kagami, Hang on!" yelled Duke getting ready to strike with his own sword.

Suddenly, Dragaunus came from out of nowhere and grabbed Duke with his tail. Kagami, Tsuaksa, and Erin watched in horror as Dragaunus begins to squeeze the life out of Duke.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat me, the most powerful being on Earth!" boomed Dragaunus as he continues to squeeze.

"Squeeze him, Dragaunus," laughed Charlie, who loved this. "Squeeze them like a..." Erin was nearby and elbows the dog out of the way.

"Without the genie girl, boy…you're nothing!" boomed Dragaunus some more.

"The Genie? The Genie!" said Duke with a smirk. Then he thought for a second. He then yelled out at Dragaunus, "The Genie have more power than you will _ever _have!"

**"WHAT?!" **demands Dragaunus angrily.

"She gave you your power! She could take it away!" Duke screamed at him.

"Duke," asked Erin nervously. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Dragaunus," smirked Duke to Dragaunus. "You're still just…second best!"

Dragaunus came to a realization. He realized that Duke was right. If the Genie girl could give him his powers, someone could always have them removed. "…You're right: her powers do exceed my own…" He then smirks as he eyed Erin, "but not for long…!"

The Genie girl looks nervous as Dragaunus advances on them. Erin quickly said, "He's crazy, He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the dino." Erin has her hand turned into a dino's head and hits her own head with it.

Ignoring her, Dragaunus yelled out to Erin, "Slave! I make my final wish! I wish to be… **AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!"**

Soon, Kagami's hand is the only thing seen, as the sand is about to cover all of her.

Erin sighs sadly as she said, "Oh, all right. Your wish is my command." Then she said to Duke sarcastically, "Way to go, Duke."

Erin zaps Dragaunus with a blast of magical energy and her hand over her eyes. The villain recoils and soon transforms from his dino form into a huge red demon Genie with giant yellow feral eyes. He laughs madly as he said, "Yes...The power!"

Dragaunus releases Duke. He got back up and ran over to the hourglass. He smashed it, freeing the sand and Kagami. Tsukasa runs to them.

"The absolute...POWER!" exclaimed Dragaunus as he crashed through the roof. Chaos begins to spread as Duke, Kagami, and Tsukasa lay down to avoid being blown away.

"Oh no!" Tsukasa screamed.

"Baka! What have you done?!" asked Kagami in shock.

"Trust me..." said Duke with a smirk.

As everything happened, unknown to Dragaunus, a black lamp appeared on the ground. But the villain is too busy conjuring chaos to see this.

**"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!"** laughed Dragaunus like a lunatic.

"Not so fast Dragaunus, aren't you forgetting something?" Duke called up to him.

Dragaunus looked down and to his surprise, he sees a magical lamp being picked up by Duke. The duck smirked as he said, "You wanted to be a Genie? You got it!"

"What?!" yelled Dragaunus in horror as mystical chains appeared around his body.

"And everything that goes with it!" shouted Duke with a smirk.

"No...No, No, No, No...No!" yelled Dragaunus as he begins to get suck right into the magical lamp, fighting a useless battle.

Sensing trouble, Charlie begins to make a run for it yelling, "I getting outta here!" he screamed, announcing his escape. But Dragaunus grabs him and begins to pull him in with him. "I'm getting outta here!** I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"**

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Duke said. Soon the villains are sucked right into the black lamp. Duke smirked as he finished, "...Itty bitty living space."

"Duke! You little genius you!" laughed Erin as she ruffled his hair.

Then Duck, Nosedive, Wildwing, Grin, Miyuki, and Charizard turned back to normal, Misao, Ayano, Inori, Matsuri, Konata, Tanya, and Mallory are released, and everyone turn back to normal. And the Palace appeared where it used to be.


	16. Chapter 16

As Duke held Dragaunus's black lamp, the voices of its newest residents; Dragaunus and Charlie, can be heard arguing from inside it.

"Get your blasted snout out of my face!" snapped Dragaunus from inside the lamp.

"OH, SHUT UP YA MORON!" yelled Charlie.

"Don't tell me to shut up…!"

"Allow me," said Erin with a smirk as she takes the black lamp.

Erin then puts a baseball cap on and begins to wind up like a pitcher. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out…" And with that, she finally let go and throws the lamp out into the desert, making the sound of fireworks as it landed.

Duke smirked at this. Then he looked sadly as he sees Kagami looking at him. He walked over and held her hands.

"Kagami…" said Duke sadly. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince."

"I know why you did," sighed Kagami, nodding in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Duke sighed. With Duke's secret out, he knew that he couldn't stay in the palace anymore, especially with the girl he loved. Erin, back in her normal genie clad, look on in sympathy.

"Ooh! That stupid law!" groaned Kagami, turning her back for a sec. "This isn't fair!" She turned back sadly. "I love you."

Erin wipes her tear. "Duke, don't forget you still have your last wish." Erin reminded Duke. "Say the magic word and you'll be a Prince again.," said Erin, handing her bottle over to Duke.

"But Erin, sweeheart, what about your freedom?" asked Duke.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude… but this is love!" Erin insisted, pushing Duke and Kagami together. She then smiled a sad smile, "Duke, you're not going to find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me, I know, I've looked!"

Duke came to a realization…and decision. He turned to Kagami sadly, "Kagami, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"…I understand," said Kagami sadly, while nodding.

Duke and Kagami looked at each other as if for the last time. Duke turned back to Erin saying, "Erin, I wish for you're freedom."

"One bona-fide prince wish coming up, and..." Erin stopped as she realized what Duke really said. "Uh... What?" She asked in unison.

Duke smiled as he took the bottle and held it in the air. "Erin…you're free!"

Suddenly, the lamp lifted up to Erin by magic. The magical chains that bounded her to bottle appeared, and then instantly broke apart into a million pieces. Her outfit turn into a pink sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Then, the bottle fell to the ground uselessly. Erin looked stunned as she picked her prison up with her hand.

"I'm free?" asked Erin in disbelief. "I'm free!"

Excited, Erin hands the bottle back to Duke saying, "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Nile! Try that. Say 'I wish for the Nile."

"Uh, I wish for the Nile." asked Duke dumbstruck.

"No way!" laughed Erin insanely. She jump around all over the palace shouting, "Oh, does that feel good! **OH I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST!" **

"Wow! She sure look happy!" Nosedive said amazed.

"After being trapped in that bottle for so long, I don't blame them," agreed Mallory as she watched.

Erin then began to pack things into a suitcase. Erin said, for the first time informally, "Now I'm hitting the road. I'm off to see the world!" She then stop packing as she see Duke looking very sad. Erin, knowing what he was thinking, went over to him.

"Erin, I'm going...I'm going to missed you." Duke smiled sadly with a sigh.

"Me too, Duke," Erin smiled, wiping a tear away from her eye before more came out. Erin smiles and hugged her former master "And no matter what anyone says… You'll always be a Prince to me." Erin finished, smiling as she hugged Duke as well.

Matsuri paused to think about this, then stepped forward saying, "That's right. You have definitely proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. There's that law that's the problem!"

"Matsuri?" asked Kagami and Tsukasa.

Inori laughed a bit as he said, "Well, are we queens or are we queens?

Matsuri laughed too as she nodded, "Yes, we are. So... From this day forth, the Princess shall marry anyone whom she deemed worthy."

With a big grin, Kagami ran up to Duke and he twirled her above the floor. "Him! I choose…I chose you, Duke L'Orange."

"Heh, call me Du," smiled Duke.

Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, Ayano, Misao, adn Misdreavus cheered and hugged Kagami knows marring the boy she loves.

"And you know, you guys are allowed in to stay here as well." Inori smiled to the Mighty Ducks and Duck who high-fived each other, smiling, and cheering.

"Well guys, we're part of a family again." Duke said to his friends.

"I always hoped it would end up like this for us." Mallory said.

"No, really, we pictured it EXACTLY like this. Weird, huh?" Nosedive yelled.

Mallory shook her head while the others laughed. Duck sighed meaning she's still a duck. Erin smiles as she dumps water on her. Suddenly Duck transformed into... a human again!

"Whoa!" Duck cried. "I'm a girl again!"

"But I thought Dragaunus took her ability to be a human again." Wildwing asked.

Erin points at the necklace, "This necklace I made was from Duck's tear when I turned her into a human. It didn't fade away because the tear was from the bottom of her heart. So he might took her ability but she didn't took her necklace that made her a human. And now she's free to be a human or a duck again."

The toehrs smiled and cheered as Mallory and Tanya hugged duck.

Duke and Kagami were about to kiss when Erin; wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a hula skirt, and a a Goofy hat, and holding golf clubs, gathered them all up, and began to hugged them tightly.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you!" Erin laughed. "Yeah, come on. Big group hug, group hug," hugging everyone tightly. "Mind if I kiss the ducky girl?" Erin asked, kissing Duck, but coughed out a feather, "Yuck! Featherball!"

With laughs, Erin let everyone go and they flew up into the air. "Well, I can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…I'M OUTTA HERE!" Erin exclaimed, happily.

Erin blasted in the air, flying.

"Bye-Bye ya crazy lovebirds!" Erin called down to Duke and Kagami. "Yo, Charizard, ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Ah, it doesn't matter I am, because... I'm FREE-HEE!" cheered Erin in unison, as she made her leave.

Everyone watched as Erin fly up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape, Duke, wearing his prince form only it's darker purple and Kagami, wearing a frilly white dress with red ribbons on her chest and hair, together at last, are flying on Charizard once more, singing the last song.

Duke: _**A whole new world**_

Kagami: _**A whole new life**_

Duke and Kagami (with off screen chorus): _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new world!**_

The couple kissed once more as Charizard flew them off into the moonlight. Suddenly the moon turned and laughed madly. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' and Erin appear, as if looking at the audience/readers, with a big grin.

"Made ya look." She joked.

Erin drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Weirdness out of the way, the story ends.

* * *

"...And that's what really happen." Hirano concluded her story.

Klegghorn was borde until he said, calmly. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Tsugiko asked.

"That is the... LAMEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD OF!" Klegghorn yelled. "I mean romance, genies, Dragaunus, and Ducks becoming a prince by marrying a tsundere. That is the worse story when Phil told me about it!"

"But it's true..." Saku said. "It's Erin's story."

"I don't care who it is. Get out of my office!" Klegghorn yelled.

"Fine, sheesh." Tsugiko said, walking off with Hirano and Saku.

"Goodnight!" Hirano called, politely.

After the G4 left the office, Klegghorn was picking up his office until he saw Erin upside down.

"You know, that was true." Erin said.

Klegghorn saw her body not holding anything. He babbled in gibberish until he fainted. Erin laughed until Nosdive came in laughing too. They high-fived as Erin landed on her feet.

"Nice one!" Nosedive laughed.

Nosdive and Erin came out with the main cast of the story and the G4.

"Thanks for telling him that story." Erin told the G4.

"It's no prob." Tsugiko chuckled.

"What do we do now?" Konata asked.

"Let's go to the Duck's hockey game before he wakes up." Erin said, walking with the G4 and Nosdive.

"Good idea." Mallory said, following them.

As everyone follows them, Duke and Kagami held hands and walked together.

"Nice story Erin wrote huh?" Duke asked.

"Especially with us." Kagami sighed.

As the cast walked off, the moon laughed madly again until the film is 'grabbed off the projector' again and Erin appeared with a big grins.

"Made ya look again." She joked.

Erin drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Again with no weirdness, the story ends.


End file.
